Just A Dream
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Amy has seen many things in her dreams, one of those things being her soulmate. That's when the mysterious Sonic moves in next door. Amy's bound to him though he wants nothing to do with her. Is there more to Sonic than just a familiar face?
1. Prologue: The Message

**Hey guys, this idea hit me right in the middle of school. I know, weird.**

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Prologue: The Message **

Amy's POV

I was standing there, in a meadow full of flowers and light. My pink mini dress flows around in the light breeze as well as my long quills. I shift in my ballerina flats nervously. _Where is he? _I was waiting for too long and longed for him to hold me in his arms. I look around once more. He's nowhere in sight, though he told me to meet him here. Something tapped me on the shoulder. I jump and turn to see him. He was laughing at me, the sound like a beautiful melody. I wanted to smile, but instead I frowned.

"You've kept me waiting," I said innocently. He stopped laughing, but still kept his smile- that charming smile.

"Sorry love, for there was a lot of things I had to take care of," he said softly, caressing my cheek. I smiled, taken over by the feel of his touch.

"It's okay. What things did you do today?"

"I think I'm more interested in what _you_ did today." He sat down in the grass and motioned for me to join him. I sat down next to him, comforted by his body warmth.

"I made some more clothes and went to the market," I answered.

"That's all," he asked, his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Afraid so."

"That's too bad, I was hoping for you to be tired and drowsy."

"Why?"

"You're even more beautiful when you're sleep." He kissed my cheek softly, before crushing his lips to mine.

"But when I sleep, I go away from you and we only have so much time together," I said when he pulled away.

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?" He pulled a lavender rose from behind his back and handed it to me. I sniffed the rose.

"I mean," he tilted me head up so I could look him in the eye, "that we'll be _together_ soon."

"You're only here when-"

"When you want me to be. You want me with you all the time don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"And I want to be with you soon. Trust me, we will meet very soon."

"How soon?"

"Always so curious." I felt weariness wave over me. "Tired love?"

"No, I want to stay with you." He kissed my forehead.

"I want to stay with you too, but I'll be here when you wake up. Promise." He started humming the melody that always put me to sleep. He lay down and crushed me to his chest. My eyes dropped and I entered sleep.

**Heads up on this guys, this was her dream. I know she's not mentioning his name or anything, but that just makes it more fun. The thing actually is, this isn't Sonic, though my summary kind of gives it off that it is. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if i should continue or not please!**


	2. The First Meeting

**All Characters belong to Sega except Crystal, Diamond, and Greg. **

**Ch. 1 First Meeting**

Amy's POV

I opened my eyes and saw my room. Boo. I sat up and felt around my bed. Another dream, only another dream. I got out of the bed and went up to my desk. On it was a drawing I drew. It was of a hedgehog. I wasn't finished and I still didn't know what I was drawing. Was it him? No, he's only my fantasy. Nothing more than that. I changed into my usual t shirt and jeans ensemble and went downstairs. My low tops banging against the wooden steps. I stopped in front of a mirror in the hallway. I looked at myself. My jade green eyes looked the same and so did my shoulder length wavy quills. My muzzle were still beige and my eyebrows were still arched. But, why did I feel like something was different? Is it me or is it today?

"Amy, there you are," my mom exclaimed, reaching for a hug. She was walking down the hallway. Sometimes I wonder if the hospital made a mistake. My parents are bright, energetic, outgoing people while I'm quiet, secretive, and shy. And I can't forget moody. Sure I look like my parents, but it still doesn't give me any back round on why I'm like this. All of my family is like my parents. They're the happy united family and I'm just the reluctant part of it. My mom wrapped her arms around me. I kept my arms crossed. My mom pulled away and frowned, looking at my outfit. My graphic t shirt was gray with a dark blue and purple rose, my gray jeans, and my black low tops. A gray arm warmer was on my left arm and my side bang that covers my eye was perfectly in place.

"Amy, go change your clothes. We're meeting the new neighbors today and I want you to try and make friends," my mom said.

"But, you always tell me to express myself and this is me," I replied.

"Amy, you're sixteen and you're always cooped up in the house, in your room, drawing. There's a whole other world behind these walls."

"And I see enough of it at school. I just don't fit in and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Amy, please. Just this once."

"No mom, if the neighbors like me, then they'll like me for me. The real me."

"Fine. C'mon, your father's outside," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me outside. I let her, but grabbed my sketchbook when we passed the small table that was right next to the door. A pencil was always tucked in my jean pocket or my shoe. My dad smiled at my mom and me and we all walked to the neighbors' house. I knocked on the front door. It was opened by a light blue hedgehog with light blue eyes and long thin quills. She was little and was looking up at us. She looked about five. Her mother who looked just like her walked up behind her, smiling like she had just won the lottery.

"Hello, you must the Roses," she said, motioning for us to come in. I walked in and looked around. The house was big. A large spiral stairway went up around the house creating a hole where you could see up to the roof. The walls were all blue and gray, creating a depressing mood, but looked graceful. The furniture was gray and black. I sat down in a big arm chair. The woman's husband walked into the living room. He was an indigo hedgehog with spiky quills. "Hello, I'm Greg and this is my wife Diamond and our daughter Crystal," he said, motioning to them.

My dad stood up and shook the Greg's hand. "I'm Roger and this is my wife Cecelia and our daughter Amy," he said. Greg's smile increased as he looked at me, but it dropped a little.

"She's beautiful," he said.

"Thanks, so is yours," my mom piped in. Crystal smiled widely.

"People say I look just like my mommy," she said her voice squeaky.

"You do, very much actually," my mom replied. Crystal sat on her mom's lap. "Where's Sonic," she whispered to her mother.

"You have a son," my dad asked.

"Yes, about the same age as your daughter. He's something," Greg answered. Something about his voice was worried. As if he didn't want us to meet him.

"I'll go get him," Crystal said, getting off her mother's lap. Her father looked worried, but her mother seemed perfectly at ease. Crystal ran up the spiral steps. "Sonic," she shouted. I heard creases in the floorboards above me and footsteps. Crystal came back downstairs with a cobalt hedgehog in tow. She reached the living room again and motioned to her older brother. "This is my big brother Sonic," she said happily. He had the lightest green eyes, his quills stuck off the back of his head, his muzzle was a tan color as well as his arms, and black gloves were on his hands. He was wearing black jeans with a dark gray shirt and black high tops. My parents stood up and shook his gloved hands. "We're so happy to meet you," my mom said.

"Nice to meet ya sport," my dad said. Sonic nodded to them and then his eyes went over to me. He seemed so familiar, but where. Where have I seen him before? Not in this life. A fantasy maybe. No, a dream. No, that wasn't him, though it feels like I know him.

My mom noticed Sonic looking at me. "And this is our daughter Amy," my mom said. A hint of frustration, anger, and shock came over Sonic's face. I got up and walked over to him while my parents sat back down. I held out my hand. He looked at him and hesitated before shaking it. The second our hands connected I felt something, but he pulled away too soon for me to figure out what the feeling actually was. All I know was that it was cold and warm at the same time. A warning? A clue? It was something.

"Sonic, why don't you take Amy and Crystal to your room or something so we adults can talk," Diamond said. His eyes had flicked over to her when she had started talking and I felt a little sad he had taken his eyes off me. He nodded once and shot a look at his dad who raised his eyebrows and shrugged. His hand motioned for Crystal to come and she did. She grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him to the stairway. I stayed close to him, our arms brushing at times and I would get that feeling again. Though it made my heart feel mushy. Crystal reached the door to his room I'm guessing and put her hand on the door knob when he spoke.

"Wait Crystal. Don't you want to show Amy your room first," he said his voice deep and a little menacing. I knew I knew him from somewhere. "Utanio," I asked, a little confused.

"Who's Utanio," Crystal asked. I ignored her question. Sonic looked confused, but I could see from his eyes that it was an act. I tore away from his eyes and looked down at Crystal.

"My stuffed bear, do you have any stuffed animals? If you do, maybe you should go set them up so you can show them to me," I said. Crystal smiled.

"I have a whole collection! Wait right here and I'll come get you when I'm done," she said and ran down the hall.

"Don't," he said his voice cold. I looked at him.

"Don't what," I asked, a little scared.

"If you know what's good for you, then I suggest you do your best to stay away from me."

"And yet it already seems impossible."

"You don't want-"

"But I do. We need each-"

"No we don't."

"Yes, we are exact-"

"No, we are nothing alike."

"We both don't fit in with our families. That's the key." He shook his head.

"There is no key and there will never be a key."

"What are you saying?"

"Stay away from me. You can keep my sister occupied all you want, but just keep your distance."

"I don't want-"

"You have to, you need to."

"Amy, c'mon, Crystal's stuffed animal museum is open for business," I heard Crystal yell.

"I won't try; I will do my best to break your rule. Besides, I'm great at breaking rules so this is perfect," I said to him before walking to where Crystal's voice had come from. As Crystal showed me her billions of stuffed animals and how and where she got them, I couldn't help but to think of what I was going to do. Sonic was going to keep his ground up and I was just going to have to find a way through it.

**Someone's a little cranky. Anyway, Utanio is not the guy Amy was with in her dream. Even i'm not quite sure who he is yet, but he will play an important role in this story. Soo, i finally gave you Sonic, yet he's not the cocky hedgehog we all know and luv. Sry, but that one had to go 4 this story. PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much.**


	3. Awkward Moments

**Hey, sry 4 the little wait. All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 2 Awkward Moments**

Amy's POV

I walked into the house and went straight up to my room. I shut the door behind me. My parents were still at the neighbors' house. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. I wish Sonic would enjoy my company. I asked Crystal if he was always this moody and she nodded. "He's just a weird one," she had said. She even said she thought he was emo. I laughed at that one. It was strange how Sonic was different from his family like me. I wonder if he likes to draw. I would have to ask him someday. I snapped out of my daze at went up to my desk and sat down. I looked down at the sketch of the hedgehog. I erased the whole thing and started it over. I could imagine his muscles in his tan arms, the little bone bumps near his throat, the length of his quills, the exact color of his eyes, the little fangs of his teeth, the muscular parts of his chest. I drew all of this. I was drawing every little detail of Sonic as if I had studied him repeatedly. Once I was done, it looked just like him.

He was smiling a small crooked smile that showed off one of his fangs, leaning against a wall, his arms crossed across his chest. I couldn't tell exactly where the setting was, but it was dark; the only spot of light shining on Sonic. His eyes were actually gleaming. I smiled down at my creation. I tacked it onto my little bulletin board in my room. I went to bed thinking about Sonic.

* * *

I woke up and covered my eyes from the light. I sat up and saw Crystal. She was looking at my bulletin board. "Crystal," I screamed. She looked at me, unfazed at the loudness. She smiled. "Hey Amy. Wow, this picture of Sonic is amazing," she said. I jumped out the bed and slipped my boot slippers on and ran over to her. I blocked the bulletin board.

"This is private Crystal," I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"So is my brother's room but I still go in it," she said.

"Where is your brother? Is he here?"

"Your cheeks are turning red. Do you like him?" Like couldn't describe how my heart feels.

"Um no, just wondering."

"He's downstairs being emo." I smiled.

"What's he doing?"

"Writing a poem to go with his new drawing."

"He draws?"

"Yea and then he writes a poem to go with the picture. The poems are actually really deep. Once he drew a picture with this guy who was in the dark all alone. The poem explained how confined to himself he was and how crazy he felt he was getting every day. It was weird, but enjoyable."

"Kool, um wanna go downstairs?"

"You're gonna see Sonic I your pj's and slippers? You're brave." She turned and went out the door. I heard her feet going down the stairs. She sounded older than when she did yesterday. I looked in the mirror. My hair was in a messy ponytail, my side bang looked reasonable, my pajamas were blue with roses, the pants having one on the thigh while the shirt had one smack dab in the middle of the front, and my black and pink boot slippers. I didn't feel like changing so I just fixed my ponytail and headed downstairs. I saw Sonic sitting on the couch in the kid room, writing in a notebook. The kid room was where I took my friends or cousins when they came over. There were tons of toys in there. I don't use that room anymore since all my friends moved and I'm not that close with my cousins anymore. I walked into the room. Sonic didn't look up, but Crystal did. She hugged me. "Hey Amy, nice pj's," she said. I was confused.

"You just saw my pajamas though and you said hi to me already," I said. Sonic looked up at Crystal. Crystal looked confused.

"No I didn't," she replied. I looked down her outfit.

"What happened to your t shirt and jeans," I asked. In my room she was wearing a light green t shirt shirt and jeans, but now she was in a light green fluffy skirt, a light green shirt with ruffles on it. Her quills were also falling freely, but before they were in pigtails.

"I never was wearing a t shirt and jeans. You must have met Ciara."

"Who?"

"My twin. Did she call Sonic emo?"

"Um yea, but you said-"

"I said I _thought_, not that he was. Which he's not right," she looked behind her at him. He shook his head before going back to his work. She looked back at me. "Ciara," she yelled. Her sister came up behind her. She shot a glare at Sonic, who returned it, before smiling mischievously at me. "I'm afraid we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Ciara," she said. I noticed how her voice sounded evil while Crystal's voice was sweet. "Hi," I said, doing a little wave. Her smile dropped and she pushed her sister onto the ground. "Don't get on my bad side," she said before disappearing. I was shocked. I helped Crystal up. "You okay," I asked. She nodded. She then disappeared too, leaving me and Sonic alone. I sat down one the other end of the couch, staring at him. He didn't even seem like he knew I was there. He was so engrossed in his work that if there was a fire, he still wouldn't pay it any mind.

"So I heard you draw," I said, twisting my bang nervously.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," he replied, not looking up.

"And I told you I was going to break that rule. I mean, why do I have to stay away from you?"

"Can't you just do it?"

"Not without a reason."

"The reason doesn't apply to you."

"Then why do I have to stay away from you? Don't you want to talk about how important the simplest detail of the eye can make or break a picture?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't know. A friend."

"Stop wasting your breath with that."

"I'm not wasting my breath. I really do want to be friends," I was sliding over; I put my hand over his. I felt a shock that made my heart beat faster. He moved his hand and got up. "Hey don't go," I said. He sighed, but sat back down.

"You don't understand why we can't be friends Amy."

"And I won't understand until you tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you. I can't."

"Please," I said, grabbing his hand. More shocks went through me, hurting this time. I let go and he looked at me. His green eyes were the same color I had colored them in my picture. "You're still so stubborn," he muttered.

"Still?"

"You won't understand."

"Yes I will, just-"

"No Amy. You don't know how much danger you're going to put yourself in."

"As long as I'm with you, I won't care." I leaned to him and he leaned to me to for a second before disappearing, letting me fall right one my face. I looked up and saw him on the other side of the room, his fists clenched. "Don't ever do that again," he growled. I stood up and ran up to him. I grabbed his quills and bought his face down to mine. I put his lips on mine, kissing him out of my frustration and anger. He kissed me angrily, his hands holding my sides hardly. It hurt a little, but I didn't stop. My hands tangled up into his quills. Why were we kissing each other when we were supposed to hate each other? Why was he kissing me back? I backed him up onto the wall, his lips not missing a beat of my kissing. His lips molded mine roughly, but softly. "What are you two doing," I heard Ciara say. Sonic pushed me away gently. Crystal and Ciara were staring at us like we were crazy. Sonic shook his head. "Nothing, I'm leaving, be home by seven," he told them before grabbing his notebook and walking out the room. My eyes watched him go, my heart breaking. The kiss felt right, but yet he just leaves. Crystal frowned as she looked at me. Ciara looked angry.

"Don't think he'll change because he won't," Ciara said coldly.

"He's just scared Amy," Crystal said softly.

"Scared of what," I asked, my voice barely a whisper. I could still feel the taste of his lips and the way they felt on mine. I slid down onto the floor. The twins sat down in front of me. Crystal took my hand.

"He doesn't want anything to happen to you," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Shut up Crystal. Sonic's gonna kill you if you tell her," Ciara said to her sister. Crystal looked at her.

"She has a right to know." She looked back up at me. "You and Sonic come back every hundred or thousand years. Your descendants and after you guys till forever."

"What do you mean we come back? I'm only sixteen."

"You've lived before in different lives. You recent name is Amelia, but before that it was Rosa. You lived in Spain and you were the princess of a small city called _Bartolommeo_."

"What do you mean small? That place is huge."

"Not one thousand years ago it wasn't," Ciara said.

"Anyway," Crystal continued, "you were the princess and ADRIÁN, Sonic, was one of the royal guards. He was the one who watched over and protected you. He was young, only about seventeen. Same age as Rosa. She was always curious about him, so she started talking and found out how he hated being a guard. She told him how she hated to be a princess. After sneaking out at night to go on dates for a few months, they fell in love. But, they both knew it was forbidden for a guard to love a royal. So, they decided to run away. But, on the night they planned to run away, Rosa's diary was taken and her parents and the other members of the guard found out of their love. The guards had always thought it was a bad idea to have a young soldier on their team. When Rosa overheard them talking about executing ADRIÁN for disobeying the law, she told them to make her to take his place. They denied and she fled with Sonic. Guards were sent after them and they were silenced."

"All the ones before that have ended in disaster also. You two are cursed to live different lives, but made to make the same mistakes," Ciara said.

"Legend is that your first descendants were cursed to be broken hearted or otherwise forever," Crystal said, "They didn't do anything to get that-"

"It just happened," Ciara finished. I was shocked. Me and Sonic were doomed. No matter what we always were and always going to be.

"Who's Utanio?"

"That's one of Sonic's descendants. He was the only one who didn't listen to the warnings. Him and Talia, as you were then, would always meet in a meadow. You were a poor girl who made clothes for a living while Utanio was the hero of the city. He was famous, popular, the only guard who could ever save the kingdom single handedly. He ended up getting both of you banished from the kingdom and you guys ended up losing love because you guys couldn't cope," Crystal explained. So that's why I was always in the meadow when I saw him. I was too shocked to speak. I would never have a happy ending with Sonic. No matter what.

* * *

_I was running to see him. My dress was ripped and my heels were near broken. "Adrian," I called my accent thick. He turned and smiled, holding out a pink rose. "To represent the color of your fur," he said, his voice coming smoothly through his accent. I smiled, taking the rose. I almost forgot what I had come here to tell him. "Adrian, there's something you need to know." His face changed from happy to worried. "What is wrong Rosa," he asked. "They're coming for you, we must fled here."_

"_No Rosa. You have too much ahead of you."_

"_Those things don't mean anything without you."_

"_When are they coming?"_

"_At midnight. They think you're in your room. They read my journal and they don't know we're together." I started sobbing. He picked my chin up. _

"_Rosa, what's going to happen will end badly if we don't do it right."_

"_Will we flee?"_

"_We have to Rosa, or it will be the end of us both." _

**Kay, so i gave you a little backround on what's been goin on. I know it seems a little early in the story, but i couldn't really tell the rest of the story without Amy knowing. Sonic already knows and this knowledge is just going to make her even more determined to actually try and know Sonic and try to stop the curse. Could end bad or good. So that kiss was early too, but i was bored so just wanted to test it out. Now Sonic's mad at her and she knows almost everything. Good way to set the characters for the next chap. Anywayz, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Sophia

**All characters belong to sega except Sophia, Alexander, and Felix.**

**Ch.3 Sophia**

I walked into the party. I saw my parents laughing with their friends. Like they ever cared about my happiness. I looked around at all the beautiful lights and decorations and almost forgot it was my birthday party. I looked around, searching for the one special pair of eyes that I wanted. At last, the green eyes I was searching for had found me. He seemed to pay me no mind though. I looked down at my outfit. A strapless pink dress that hugged my body down to the waist where it went off into a layered skirt that puffed around me. My long quills were straightened down and went to my waist. I walked up to him, wishing he would hold me in his arms just for one single night. Right before I reached him, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Felix, the green blur I would soon be betrothed to. He smiled as his eyes traveled over my outfit. "You look beautiful Sophia," he said, his eyes going back up to my face. I smiled fakely. We hated each other so I knew this was only a sneak attack of some kind. "Thank you Felix. You look handsome," I said. His blue eyes gleamed with surprise. He grabbed my hand and kissed it while he bowed. "Thank you princess," he said, "Would you care to share a dance with me?"

"Um," I looked back to see if he was still there. Nope gone. I sighed and nodded. Felix led me to the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist and my hands stayed at his shoulders. "He'll never give you the light of day," Felix said, reading my mind.

"Sure he will. But, since I'm engaged to a bozo, he might think I'm taken." His grip on my waist tightened and he pulled me closer so that he could whisper in my ear.

"You don't want to go there," he said coldly.

"Hit me now and let the whole world see how," I stopped, as the grip on my waist tightened even more. It hurt so much. I already had bruises there.

"Remember, we live together and you don't want to get me angry," he threatened. He's gotten angry enough times and he didn't like me so there wasn't anything holding him back.

"Can I cut in," I heard a voice say. It was the very voice I'd wanted to hear since I got here. Felix and I broke apart and my eyes rested on Alexander. He was wearing a tux with a blue tie that matched his fur. Felix pushed me away roughly. "Sure, we done anyway," he shot me a glare before walking away. I wished I didn't have to leave with him. Alexander took my hand and bowed. He kissed my hand gently. I blushed. "You look beautiful tonight princess," he said. He wrapped his hands around my waist gently and my arms went around his neck. We swayed back and forth to the music. "Thank you," I replied.

"Happy birthday. Is it twenty-one today?"

"Yes. Thank you." He looked concerned.

"You shouldn't let him treat you that way." I sighed.

"Thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, he would have dragged me off somewhere."

"Well Alexander does mean great protector." I smiled and he grinned a little, but it dropped.

"Why do you let him treat you like this?"

"I can't fight back."

"You can't or you don't have the strength to?"

"I don't know. I told my parents, but they believed him when he said I fell a bunch of times."

"You're not happy with him, are you?"

"No, Alexander, I'm not. Yet I can't run because I have nowhere to go. Plus, I can't abandon my country."

"Being queen of Scaledous is an honor, you're lucky."

"Maybe I don't want to be queen, but maybe I do. I don't know."

"Trust your heart because it'll always be right."

"Really?"

"Yes, there's nothing else better to do except trust your heart."

"Than this is right," I said before kissing him. He seemed shocked. My lips stayed still on his, but my heart was melting. I heard the party stop. Everything practically freezed. I pulled away to see that everyone was looking at us. Alexander looked as shocked as everyone else did. My parents were glaring at me and so was Felix. Alexander backed away from me. I knew that I couldn't turn back now. "I love Alexander Protemie! Not Felix Alegondiy," I yelled. My parents and Felix ran up to me. Felix put his hand over my mouth before I could say anything else. My father faked a realistic laughed as did my mother. "She's just kidding folks. Just having a little fun on her birthday," he exclaimed, his voice amusing. He glared at me and gave a little nod to Felix. He backed up, pulling me with him. I started to struggle so he wound his arm around the front of my waist and picked me up from there. He took me out of the ballroom and into an empty hallway. He pushed me into a wall. "What is wrong with you," he yelled angrily. "We don't love each other so why even bother," I yelled. He pushed me up against the wall, his hand pushing my stomach in. It hurt. His strength was something that always amazed me. "We are going to rule this country whether you like it or not," he growled. I tried to remove his hand, but he pinned that hand onto the wall. He was squeezing my wrist so hard that I thought he would break it. I felt tears come out my eyes from all the pain. "Okay, fine just stop, it hurts," I whimpered. He turned and threw me on the floor.

"You're a useless brat you know that," he yelled. I clutched my stomach, not turning to see him. He walked over to me and yanked me up by my arm. "Felix stop," I whimpered. Whimpering just made it worse. My whole body ached and I wished Alexander would come and help me. I sobbed on the hallway floor quietly as Felix stood above me. Yelling at me. Alexander came around the corner and saw us. He glared at Felix. "What did you do to her," He yelled, walking up to us. Felix smirked and faced his life-long enemy. "Well well, little Alex come to protect his new love," he teased.

"She's bleeding," he said motioning to me. Felix shrugged.

"Her mistake. Her consequences."

"You hurt her for the joy of it and you know it."

"I do. But she's just too easy. Doesn't even defend herself. Whimpering won't help her."

"If you ever hit her again I swear-"

"You'll do what? Lecture me to death? Give me a break. She's what you want, but you'll never have her."

"Maybe not, but I want you to leave her alone."

"She's my soon to be betrothed. There's nothing you can do to save this little-" Alexander punched Felix. I watched them fight. I yelled for them to stop, but they didn't. They soon pushed each other away. I got up painfully, still clutching my stomach. Alexander looked at me longingly. I looked away to see Felix was gone. Alexander walked up to me and hugged me softly. I cried into him, wanting him to feel my pain. He looked down at me and kissed me. I escaped into his passion and love.

I woke up. I looked around and saw I was in my bed. Sophia. She looked just like me. And Alexander. Was that Sonic? No, the twins were telling me some dumb scary story. Just trying to scare me away from Sonic. But, their stories did apply to my dreams. Maybe they're right or maybe I'm insane. Probably the second one. I got out the bed and threw on a plain black shirt with some jeans and an old pair of sneakers. I put my hair in a ponytail with my signature side bang. I went downstairs. "I'm going next door," I shouted before walking out the door. I walked to their front door and knocked. Both cars were gone, but a blue Porsche was still there. Sonic opened the door and sighed deeply. "The twins are at some play," he said.

"That's okay. I'm here for you actually," I said. He hesitated, but opened the door for me to enter. He shut it behind me. I was about to walk down the hallway, but Sonic grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. He led me to his room. He opened the door and motioned for me to go in. I did and saw all the drawings he drew. They were taped onto the wall and some were on the floor messily. The room was painted royal blue and he had a full bed that hadn't been made yet. Clothes hung out of his closet. A mac computer was on his desk with sticky notes around it. I walked up to his computer. One of the sticky notes said: _Sophia: Queen of Scaledous. Was betrothed to Felix Alegondiy; son of an old family friend. Ran away a week after carination. Was never seen again. _

"You shouldn't be reading that," Sonic's voice said. My dream hadn't gone that far nor did it really have a beginning. I turned to face him and saw he was directly in front of me. I could practically feel his body heat. "I already know," I replied.

"They told you, didn't they?"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we're doomed no matter what we do."

"But Rosa-"

"Don't. They failed. Almost succeeded, but failed."

"I dreamed about Sophia. She was in love with Alexander and Felix didn't love her. He was only doing what he had to as she was."

"Sophia was a pawn."

"She was queen."

"For a week sure she was."

"But Rosa-"

"Rosa was stronger than Sophia. Rosa knew how the ropes of a kingdom. Sophia didn't."

"Was Talia a princess too?"

"She was the very first princess of Delainaway."

"Then why was she poor?"

"She- No, I'm not getting you caught up in this." He came toward me and tried to pull me away from the computer. I resisted and my hand moved the mouse. The blank screen came back. On it was a paper article. _Sophia, princess of Scaledous, has ran away_ the headline said. The rest was in French. Weird. In my dream they weren't talking French. Or was I translating? Sonic closed the article quickly, revealing his wallpaper that was a skateboard. I sighed and looked back up at him. He was glaring at me. I looked away, his glare sending me shivers. I noticed one of his drawings. It was of a girl. She was in a dress- no the same dress Sophia was wearing the night of her birthday. She was on her knees in a dark hallway. Her hands covering her face as she was bent over. She looked as if she was crying. Crying over what? She was kissing Alexander before I woke up. What else could be better for her?

"Amy don't look at the picture like that," Sonic said. I looked back up at him. He wasn't glaring, just looking at me curiously, but still frustrated. "Why is she crying," I asked. He shook his head.

"I can't tell you."

"Fine, then I'll ask the twins."

"They know less about her life than you do."

"But they knew about Rosa."

"That was their favorite bed time story. Forbidden love is so fascinating to them, though they don't know the consequences."

"Is Sophia still alive?"

"What do you think? After over five thousand years, do you think so?"

"Well vamp-"

"They don't exist, so don't even try it."

"Sorry for being creative."

"You should go. My parents shouldn't know you've been here."

"Where? In the house or in don't exist, so don't even try it."

"Sorry for being creative."

"You should go. My parents shouldn't know you've been here."

"Where? In the house or in _your_ room?"

"The second one. Everything in there is private." He started pushing me out the door and down the hallway back to the staircase.

"Why can't you show me? Why don't you _want_ to show me?"

"Because even me knowing is dangerous. Not just for us, but for the people around us as well."

"Why is it dangerous?"

"Just because."

"I'm tired of because," I turned to face him. I looked into his mesmerizing green eyes. "Don't you want to work this out? Can we at least be friends?"

"No, any interaction is dangerous."

"Right now is dangerous?"

"Very dangerous." I leaned in closer and his arms wrapped around my waist. Danger was exciting to us suddenly.

"Will this be dangerous," I asked before kissing him. He kissed me back, softer this time. Not out of anger, but out of anxiety and love. His lips molded mine as if he knew how my lips moved. He suddenly pushed me away, gently though. I quickly noticed my mistake. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I said. Interaction was dangerous, I had to remember that. He looked at me forgivingly. "You're not the only one who got caught up," he said. I smiled at him and he smirked back.

"I should go before I put us in any more danger," I said.

"Yea, you go do that," he said before running up the stairs. I walked outside and started running to the woods. Something was there and I had to meet with it. I don't know why, but I did. I reached a clearing and a shadow lurked in the darkness. "Hello," I called. I walked closer to the figure. "Bonjour Amy," the figure said. It was female and sounded like me. The figure stepped out. She was wearing a strapless pink dress that was fitted down to the waist were it puffed out into a layered skirt. Her quills fell down to her waist. I was standing face to face with _Sophia._

She smiled kindly at me. "Parlez-vous le français?" I waved my hand unsurely. She smiled even more and giggled. "I do speak partially English," she said, her French accent visible. She walked closer to me and sat down on the ground. I sat down next to her.

"Are you real," I asked.

"Oui." She reached out and touched my hand. I could feel her body warmth.

"What are you?"

"A messenger, really."

"What are you here to tell me?"

"Ne permettez pas à d'amour de mourir. Do not let love die. You and Sonic are meant to be together. Soul mates you are."

"So where you and Alexander right?"

"Oui. Il était mon tout. I loved him to death, but in the end it was not enough to save us."

"What happened?"

"L'amour n'était pas assez fort."

"Love was not strong enough?"

"Oui. I'll never forget that day. But we are now together again in Ciel."

"Do you know anything about Rosa?"

"Rosalinda? Oui. Mon meilleur ami. We do everything together. Almost like sisters."

"Best friends? Really?"

"Oui. My lips do not lie."

"I see. What do you know about Sonic and me?"

"Il essaie de vous protéger."

"What do you mean he's trying to keep me safe?"

"Interaction makes danger."

"That's what he said."

"He is wise. He always was."

"Do you know about the curse?"

"Le juron? Oui. But, I believe that you and Sonic may have a chance to break it. Love is never wrong Amy."

"He hates me though."

"Détestez-vous? I find that hard to believe. You are his obsession. Even before he met you, you were."

"But-"

"He is only rude because it is the only way to stop the madness. Must you fall in love: the curse will tear you apart."

"But, I do love him."

"Je vois. It is very obvious you have feelings for him."

"Does he love me?"

"That is for you to decide?"

"But, he barely wants anything to do with me."

"Fiez-vous en moi. He wants everything to do with you."

**This chap is a little weird i know, but i gave some info on another past life and no sophia is not a ghost. She is real. Sry about all the french. but she speaks it so.. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Unraveling the Beggining

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 4 Unraveling the Beginning**

Why are they trying to keep us apart? Is it him or is it me? Is it because of our family's new feud? Oh, why do they defy true love? I don't know.

I walked around the valley that was miles away from the kingdom I would soon rule. We met up here every night to spend time together; to feel the atmosphere of love and belonging. But tonight, I don't know what to think of what we're going to be here for. He was late again or is he just not going to show up? Maybe he's avoiding me. I sat down on the big rock that we would always talk on. After hours of anxious waiting, he finally came. Looking cuter than ever may I add. I got up and straightened my dress. I frowned and crossed my arms. "I've been waiting for hours Alexander," I said. He was frowning too, but he looked mad. "Sorry Sophia. There were some things I had to take care of," he replied. I smiled and hugged him. "It's okay, you're here now and that's all that matters." I waited for him to encircle his arms around me, but he didn't. He didn't answer either. I looked up at him to see he wasn't even looking at me. "Alexander," I asked, eagerly awaiting his attention. "What," he replied, his voice hard. He didn't look down at me. Maybe the love died in him. "Alexander we need to talk," I said, stepping away from him and sitting back down on the rock. His eyes watched me. "We do," he stated. He leaned against the tree next to the rock. I turned so that I could look at him. "Do you want to go first or me," I asked. He nodded his head toward me. "Okay, well my parents have betrothed me and Felix and-"

"You don't think we'll work out," he interrupted.

"No, we are meant to be together. I've had these flashes of us together and we're happy. Marriage, kids-"

"Have you ever thought that maybe the flashes were a fiction of your wild imagination?"

"No, because I know they're not. You believe in us right?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because have you ever thought that we might be meant for each other, but we're unable to have each other? That fate bought us together to only tear us apart?"

"No. Why would you think like that?" He shook his head and walked away. I got up and followed him into the darkness.

* * *

I twisted and turned in my bed. I opened my eyes in defeat. There was no way that I was going to get any sleep tonight. The dream was weird. Alexander knew? I turned and turned on my lamp that was on a small table next to my bed. I jumped when I saw Sophia sitting in the chair next to my bed. She was wearing a pale pink short sleeved dress. It looked similar to a night gown. She smiled at me. "Bonjour Amy," she said.

"What- How did you get in here," I asked.

"You wanted me."

"The dream?"

"Oui."

"Oh. You said you saw flashes of him and you together. What exactly did you see?"

"Un avenir avec Alexander. I saw a big fancy wedding, beautiful children, and us side by side."

"But, it never came true did it?" Her smiled faded and she looked down.

"Non, non il n'a fait. Us being together makes me happy, but knowing we'll never have a future together makes it bad." I touched her hand.

"Do you see me as your daughter?" She looked up, tears on her face, and smiled.

"Oui. You carry the strength Alexander had, but you also have my determination and looks."

"Well, maybe I can be your daughter."

"Peut-être."

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"I've always been with you. Watching over you ever since you were born. Rosalinda is the one that hates you."

"Why does she hate me? What did I ever do to her?"

"Adrian has a theory that you and Sonic might be the ones to break the curse. The ones who get to have their love."

"And Rosalinda is jealous?"

"I watched over her too as she grew. She is not one to be reckoned with. She's very sneaky and likes to play games."

"She'll play with my mind?"

"Yes. My best friend she will always be, but she is on her way to the evil side."

"Maybe she's just a little disappointed and angry."

"Peut-être, but what if she really is turning evil?"

"Then we'll figure something out."

"Oui we will. But, until then, we are lucky to have her on our side."

"Yea. What are you?"

"A messenger, like I told you before."

"You told me the message so why are you still here?"

"Because I need to watch over you. Alexander's watching over Sonic. We need you guys."

"Need us for what?"

"I can't tell you right now, but when I find a time when I can: I will let the truth come out."

* * *

I walked down the hallway, still bummed about the night before. I wanted to know what was up with everything. What sides? What is Sophia? Why do me and Sonic need to be watched over? Plus, I was tired. I was too anxious to sleep. I spotted Sonic getting books out of a locker. I smiled as I walked up to him. "Hi," I said. He turned and looked annoyed. "Hi," he replied glumly. My smile dropped.

"What's wrong Sonic," I asked.

"Nothing. Does something always have to be wrong with me?"

"Well…"

"Whatever." He shut his locker and walked past me. He was so weird, but it was a cute weird. I resumed walking and bumped into someone. I was about to mutter a sorry before I saw who it was. He smiled cockily at me. "Hey Amy, you look surprisingly beautiful today," he said. I glared.

"Shut up Scourge," I said. The green hedgehog smiled, amused. Scourge was and would always be my arch enemy. Ever since the day he put Glue in my quills in pre-school he was. He was wearing a black jacket with a green t shirt, black skinny jeans, and black high tops. Sunglasses were perched on his head. His ice blue eyes were gleaming. I would admit that he was hot, but he was evil.

"Aw does little Amy feel rejected?"

"No I don't. If you would stop eavesdropping on other people instead of focusing on your girlfriend maybe she would stop drifting away."

"Now just because my cousin doesn't want to ask you out doesn't mean you have to bring my relationship into this."

"Your cousin?"

"Yea, Sonic is my cousin."

"But, he's nothing like you."

"Despises me, but not as much anymore ever since you came along."

"You know?"

"No duh."

"How?"

"None of your business. Oh and tell Sophia to stop putting you in danger," he said before winking and walking away. He reminded me of someone. Felix? Was Felix watching over him? Maybe not? I've got to look into it. Time to unravel the mystery.

**The next chapter, i gurantee will be longer. Amy is going to find out the truth next, but she doesn't know what danger she's in. I don't even know yet? Nd Sonic and Scourge, cousins? I was really in my imagination then. Also, the whole Sophia watching over her thing, i don't even know what she is yet? Is she immortal? No clue. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Uncovering the Truth

**All Characters belong to Sega excpt Sophia, Alexander, Rosa, Adrian, and Ms. Taphia.**

**Ch. 5 Uncovering the Truth**

I walked around the corner into another corridor. I was happy to find Adrian guarding one of the doors. I ran up to him and hugged him quickly. He stayed stiff. I pulled away, confused. He nodded his head to the closed door behind him. I nodded understandingly. "Meet me later," I mouthed before skipping off. I could feel his eyes watching me. As I skipped the halls of the palace, I couldn't help but wonder when Adrian and I could love freely. I bumped into my servant suddenly. The bunny looked startled when she dropped her basket of clothes. "Oh I'm sorry Fiona," I said, getting down on my knees to help her pick up the fallen clothes. She smiled at me as she started putting some clothes back in the closet. "No it's my fault princess. Thank you for your help," she said. I returned the smile. "Once again thank you," she said, getting up and continuing down the hall. I wondered if maybe one day we would become friends. I shrugged and continued down the hall.

I walked out my room, bored. Hands grabbed me. I screamed, but lips silenced me as I was pulled into a shadowed corner. I kissed him back. I pulled away and looked into his light green eyes. "Princess," he said. I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. He stopped me and walked me outside. We ran far from the guards' eyes. When we reached our destination, he kissed me again. I kissed him more hungrily. I had been anticipating this kiss all day and now we had all night to indulge into happiness together.

I opened my eyes, not wanting to see the rest of the dream. Adrian and Rosa were boring and disturbing. I was more interested in Sophia and Alexander. I looked over and saw Sophia watching me. I smiled and sat up in my bed. She smiled back. "Bonjour Amy," she said.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Sophia," I replied, giddy now.

"You are improving Amy."

"Thanks."

"Today's Saturday, did you have any plans?"

"Maybe. I want to talk to Sonic, but all week at school he kept avoiding me."

"Explain how."

"We have seven classes together, including homeroom. He sat as far away as he could get from me. We got assigned lab partners in biology and chemistry and he sat as far as the table would allow. When I saw him in the hallway, I would walk toward him and he would turn the other way. He hates me doesn't he?"

"No, of course he doesn't. Amy, he could never hate you. Maybe he just doesn't know how to put out his feelings."

"But I really like him and I'm not giving up on him."

"I think he knows that, but at the same time, he has to keep himself away or things will end badly."

"Do things _have_ to end badly?"

"No, but maybe he doesn't want to take the chance."

"Ugh, well I'm tired of staying away," I said getting up from my bed. I threw on my coat and sneakers. Sophia got up, following me around. "Amy what are you doing," she asked. I grabbed the rope ladder that I used to use to sneak out when I was younger. I opened my window and tied the rope to one of my bed pillars. I threw the rope down. "Going to see Sonic," I replied.

"At three o' clock in the morning?"

"Yup, whether he likes it or not." I held onto the rope and went out the window. I climbed down rope ladder. Sophia watched me, looking a little happy. I finally reached the bottom. I looked toward Sonic's house to see Sophia right in front of me. "How did you get down here so fast," I asked, astonished.

"I jumped," she replied as if it was nothing. I nodded and we ran off toward Sonic's back yard. I looked at the different windows. Which one was his? "That one," Sophia said, pointing to the second window.

"How will I get up there," I asked. She wrapped her arms around me and jumped, almost like she was flying. She grabbed the window pane and I knocked on the glass. I wondered if Sonic could see her holding me or if she just saw me hovering. Sonic walked into my sight. He looked wide awake. He glared at me. I waved. He shut his curtains. Ugh, must he always be difficult. I knocked on the window again. He opened it this time. "What," he asked. Sophia suddenly disappeared and I almost fell. Sonic caught me, holding my waist. Sophia wouldn't have let me die. She must have known Sonic would catch me. Maybe she went to go meet up with Alexander and give me and Sonic some alone time. He pulled me through the open window and into his room. I smiled apologetically. "Sorry I don't usually climb on windows," I said. He crossed his arms. "What are you even doing here," he asked. All business, that's all it ever was with him.

"Well I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because you've been avoiding me all week and I just needed to spend some time with you."

"At 3 A.M.?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"You are a weird one, you know that."

"I hope weird is good. Maybe even a little attractive." I stepped closer to him and he took a step back.

"No Amy, stop throwing yourself at me." Well ouch.

"Sorry, I must look like the biggest idiot you've ever met." I walked back over to the open window. Was I really throwing myself at him? I scanned the yard for any sign of Sophia. Nope. Guess I was going to have to take the hard way out. I put my foot on pane, and hopped up. Sonic would his arms around my waist and pulled me back into the room just as a force blew us back. We flew into the wall. I hit my head and back. "What the heck were you thinking," Sonic asked.

"Trying to get out the window."

"And kill yourself, that's perfect." Sonic sat up and leaned against the wall. I sat up as well.

"Why did you save me," I asked innocently. He shook his head.

"Do you really think I would let anything happen to you?"

"I don't know. No?"

"We might not be able to be in any kind of relationship, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you," he said looking at me. So he did care about me. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He stiffened, but let me. I pulled away and looked down at his lips and back into his eyes. He stared at me, frustrated. I giggled.

"Sorry, just a little gesture to say thank you," I said.

"Right." He looked away.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That force. What was it?"

"The wind?"

"No, it was something different. It was too strong."

"You're being delusional."

"No I'm not."

"If you want to think so."

"Fine, I will think so." I crossed my arms. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I started playing with my quills, wondering why his mood changed so much. I understood that he didn't want things to end badly, but Sophia said that we might be able to break the curse. That should mean something right?

"Um, do you know anything about our descendants still being alive," I asked. To somebody else, I know I would've sounded crazy, but to him, I sounded like I was making sense.

"Yes."

"What are they? Immortal? Vamp-"

"What is with you and vampires?"

"They sparkle."

"Oh my goodness." I giggled.

"Twilight is like the best movie ever, isn't it?"

"You know, you're just adding up to how crazy I think you are."

"Have you ever seen any of the movies?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"All the ones that have already came out."

"What team are you on?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, I mean if she ends up with Jacob, then she'll live a halfway normal life, but if she ends up with Edward, her life will never be norm-" He cupped his hand over my mouth.

"Amy, do I look like I really analyze the teams or care who she'll be better off with?" I nodded dumbly. He shook his head, obviously annoyed. I smiled and removed his hand. I held it in mine.

"You know, I think we would make great friends," I said softly. I wasn't joking or trying to be attractive. I was really telling the truth. We're almost alike. I mean, when we're together: we get somewhat near happy. When we're around everyone else: they think we're some depressed Goths. Even when we're around our parents.

"Amy, we-"

"I know, the curse, but you never told me exactly what danger we would be in."

"I can't tell you."

"Who told you?"

"Nobody."

"Then how did you find out?"

"That's not important."

"Sure it is."

"No, Amy, it's not. It doesn't matter what I know. It's all up to you and just don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Trusting them."

"Who's them?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you?"

"Guilty is charged." He slid his hand out of mine and walked up to the window. I got up and walked up to the window as well. I looked out at the dark sky. I felt Sonic's eyes on me and I tried to fight the flattery that kept coming when he looked at me. My eyes started darting around the yard, spotting Sophia. She looked mad. She was staring straight at me and Sonic. I locked eyes with her and she looked at Sonic. She glared at him. I looked at him and saw him glaring at something. Were they glaring at each other? They couldn't be. I shook Sonic's arm. His eyes flicked to me, but the glare dropped. He glowered instead. "What," I asked.

"You trust her, don't you?" His voice was cold and he was scaring me as he came toward me. I backed up and found myself cornered. "Answer me Amy," he said after I didn't answer. I kept my mouth shut. He started glaring. "Amy," he growled.

"I don't know Sonic. Maybe I do. So what," I asked, almost whimpering. He put his arms on either side of me against the wall.

"I told you that I didn't want you to do anything stupid and you're making a huge mistake."

"Why?"

"Trust is something that must be earned Amy. You can't just let her in."

"I know, but she's my friend. We- we talk a lot and she understands me."

"She's not your friend Amy."

"You're not my friend either, but I still trust you."

"No Amy, you don't and you shouldn't trust me."

"But I- I can't help it. You're my soul mate and we're supposed to fall in love and trust each other."

"Amy, I know you want what all your descendants wanted. But, me and my descendants knew what would happen. They all failed in trying to get away, and I'm not going to make the same mistakes they did. I can't let you in, I can't kiss you, I can't hug you, I can't be happy with you. No matter what I can't. No matter how much I want to, Amy, I can't." I felt tears falling down my cheeks. We were never going to be together. He wanted us to have a future together too, but it was never going to happen.

"Amy, stop crying please," he said softly. He wrapped his arms around me. I cried into him. His hands rubbed my back soothingly. Why was he comforting me? If we weren't going to be together or even be friends, why would he even bother? I pushed out of his arms and went back to the window, tears still streaming down my cheek. "Amy, don't," he said, following me. I put my leg over the window pane and set my foot on the roof. My other leg went out next. My hands gripped the shutters. Sonic stood in front of me, making no move so that I wouldn't fall. I looked down, wondering how I would reach the ground. I spotted the garden fence that went up the side of the house. I would climb down that. Something grabbed my wrists. I looked up to see Sophia gripping me. "It's okay, I got you," she said. I moved my foot over a little when she released my wrists. I slipped a little. "Sorry," she said gripping them again. I noticed her hands were bruised. I moved over a little more and reached over to the fence. Sophia was balancing me. She suddenly let go, letting me to fall. I couldn't scream. Just felt air and then I was in somebody's arms. I was frozen until the sound of his voice hit my ears. "Amy. Amy," he said. I looked up at Sonic. My breathing was heavy. I just wanted to kiss him so bad as a thank you for saving my life for the second time in I think less than an hour. He held me in arms as he ran suddenly and then we were in my room. He laid me down on my bed. He sat where Sophia was sitting. "How did you get here so fast," I asked, trying to sit up. My back stung in response. Sonic pushed my shoulders back down.

"Super speed. Are you okay," he asked.

"I think so. My back just hurts really bad."

"The pain should pass by the time you wake up."

"I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Yea well tough luck." He lifted my legs up with one arm and put the covers around me with the other. He laid my head on a pillow. I turned to look at him. He was kneeling right beside my bed. His face was only inches away from mine. I could feel his breaths on my face.

"Thank you. For everything," I said.

"You're welcome." I leaned closer and gently pressed my lips onto his. He pursed his lips a little bit. My eyes closed and my lips molded his. He put his hand in my quills and down to the back of my neck. I felt a weariness come over me. Sonic pulled away right after. He looked angry. He looked down, closed his eyes and put his head in his hand, squeezing his temples. "Sorry," I murmured. He looked up at me and gave me a one shoulder shrug. "Not like you were the only one waiting for it," he said. He sighed and got up. He went to my window.

"Do you have to go," I asked.

"Yea. Remember what I said about trusting her. It's a big mistake," he said before leaving in a blue blur. I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

I walked into the library. I went right to the librarian. The owl smiled at me. "Amy, it's been awhile," she said. I returned the smile.

"It has Ms. Taphia. Um, do you have any books on some of my family history. My descendants specifically," I replied.

"In fact I do. I didn't know you were into this stuff," she said walking around the desk. She lead me down the aisles.

"Well it's never too late to learn more about your family," I said as we walked down a history aisle. Ms. Taphia pulled out a few books and handed them to me. They were huge and heavy. "I hope these suit what you're looking for," she said before walking away. I walked to where the tables where and saw Sonic sitting at an empty one by himself, engrossed in a giant book similar to the ones I was carrying. I had to mentally kick myself to stop myself from going over there. Sonic would kill me if he knew what I was doing. I walked over anyway. I dropped the books on the table and I sat across from him. He didn't look up. He was reading and writing. A pen was in his hand and a notebook at his side. "Hey," I said. He ignored me. "Sonny," I blurted out without thinking. He looked around and then back at me. "You talking to me," he asked.

"Yea," I said, dropping my book bag on the floor. I took out my notebook and started digging for a pen. I sighed and looked at Sonic who was back into his book. "Sonic," I said.

"What," he said without looking up.

"Do you have a pen I could borrow?"

"Sure," he said, bending down to his book bag to grab a pen. I looked over at his book to see a lot of script. I could've sworn I saw Alexander's name in it. "Here," he said, back up and holding out a pen. I took it.

"Thanks," I said. I opened my notebook to a clean page. "So, what are you doing," I asked.

"Stuff," he replied, writing now.

"Seems interesting."

"What are you doing with those books?"

"Um the research project for history class."

"There is no research project. Same class remember."

"Did I say history, I meant English."

"Amy, the only class we don't have together is physics and I'm sure they wouldn't make you write a research project on your past. Plus, you're a horrible liar."

"I am not."

"Right, now tell me the real reason of what you're doing."

"I'm looking through the mystery. Going to find answers since you won't tell me."

"At least you got that through your head."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're stubborn."

"And clumsy."

"Very."

"Did all that happen just last night?"

"I'm pretty sure. Did you see Sophia again?"

"No. She dropped me, but did she know you-"

"No, she was aiming for your doom. She's not the one you should be looking up to."

"Then who should I?" He looked at the pile of books I had next to me. He pulled the one of the middle ones out. He opened it and flipped through the pages. I got up and pushed my stuff to the space next to him. I walked around the table and sat down next to him. He put the book in the middle of us. _Princess Sophia_ the top of the page said in bold letters. I tried reading it, but it was all jumbled.

"I don't understand," I said.

"When Sophia was married to Felix, she had her carination. She was named queen of Scaledous. But, she used her power for evil. In that whole week, she made the citizens slaves, the kingdom dirty and poor. She basically turned her whole kingdom upside down. Then she ran away. Not with Alexander though. He was the one who hunted her. After years of chasing her, he found her. She was devious now. The innocent girl who he'd met was gone. She soon convinced him to give himself this shot where he could live forever. That's how she's alive." He flipped to Rosalinda. "Rosa on the other hand was never made queen. She ran away with Adrian and they faked their death. They wanted to live in peace. That's when they found them. Sophia convinced Rosa that she was the nicest person you would ever meet. They became friends. Adrian found out their plan though. They were trying to make the curse worse. If we fall in love than the curse is working fine, but to make it worse, well there's plenty of ways to do that. Losing love isn't the curse. It's losing each other and the people around us. The end of the world basically. Sophia and Alexander want to end this world because they couldn't love. The first descendants who came upon the curse were merely clueless. They had a happy peaceful love until they came upon people who wanted them to be apart. Their ancestors before them cursed them for letting their soul mate got to be with someone else. That's the whole origin of the curse."

"Wow. Isn't there a way to break it though?"

"Yea, but no one knows how."

"Sophia said something about us breaking the curse. Do you think she's right?"

"I don't know. But, there's no use in not trying."

"So we're gonna do it?"

"We're gonna try."

"You said we."

"Eh, you're growing on me."

"Wanna grab smoothies?" A smile tugged at his lips.

"Um, maybe we should do a little more research first."

"Okay. Wait, if Sophia's evil, then is Rosalinda evil as well?"

"No, she's trying to stop them. Her and Adrian."

"Did they take the shot too?"

"Yea, they're among us, but in hiding. I've spoken to Adrian once. If Sophia and Alexander find them, they will destroy them."

"Is that what Sophia meant when she said sides?"

"What? No, she was making something up?"

"You heard us?"

"No one said eavesdropping isn't helpful, besides I had to know you were safe." I blushed.

"Really?"

"Okay, off the romantic track please. We need to find Rosa and Adrian. They're the ones who can help us."

"Okay." We got up and headed out the library. Though I felt eyes on me. Intent, angry eyes.

* * *

My view of them got blocked as they went around the corner. He appeared next to me on the branch of the tree. "What do they know," he asked. "Almost everything," I replied.

"They'll lead us to them."

"Yes, and this time we will succeed. We have to."

"I agree Sophia. Things were just starting to get fun." I smirked.

"And things should get even more fun Alexander. All we need to do is wait."

**Wow and wow. Sophia was evil? They're not immortal? Why did i involve Twilight? I don't know, bout the last one. I'm not sure if you guys were expecting Sophia to be evil or not, but she is. And where's Rosa and Adrian? How are they gonna stop the curse? Why do Sophia and Alexander want the curse to go on? I don't know yet. All i know is that Amy and Sonic are sorta kinda falling for each other. Just had to put them together for this chap, just seemed i don't know, right. I told ya this chap was going to be long, but i'm not sure about the length of the other ones yet. I talk too much. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Mixed Feelings

**All Characters belong to Sega except Sophia and Alexander.**

**Ch. 6 Mixed Feelings**

My feet started to hurt from all the walking. Me and Sonic had been walking around all day, but still hadn't found any sign of Rosa or Adrian. "Can we take a break," I asked Sonic. He looked at me and muttered "sure." I walked to an empty bench and sat down. Raindrops started to fall. I didn't have a jacket so I had nothing to cover me with. Sonic grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We ran back to our street. By then my feet were killing me. I ran up to my house and started banging on the door. No answer. My key was in the house and no cars were in the driveway. I turned around and saw that Sonic was watching me. He nodded his head toward his house before walking off. I followed him. He went into the backyard. He stood near where his open window was. I was wondering what he was doing. He looked at me. He motioned for me to come over. I did and he wrapped his arms around me before jumping up and into the open window. I screamed at what was in front of us. Sophia and Alexander. Sonic put himself in front of me, protecting me. Alexander automatically crouched down, ready to lunge at Sonic if he needed to. "Give us the girl and there will be no harm," Sophia said. I looked at Alexander. He looked just like Sonic, but a few years older. At least twenty one.

"No," Sonic growled. Sonic's fur started to get darker. Sophia smiled. "Now Sonic, you don't want to go dark on her. She's just a beginner," she said. Dark? What was she talking about?

"Sonic," I said, clutching the back of his shirt. He relaxed, his fur turning to its natural color. Alexander relaxed his posture as well.

"You have twenty four hours to either lead us to them or give us the girl. Your choice," Alexander's menacing voice said. Then they disappeared. "Sonic, what do they want," I asked. He took a deep breath before turning to face me.

"It doesn't matter what they want. You're going to be safe, that's all that matters," he said. He walked behind me and shut the window, locking it. I felt a chill come over me and I notice how wet I was. I hugged myself, trying to get warm. Sonic opened one of his drawers and pulled out a blue t shirt and some black sweatpants. He threw them to me. "Put those on, you'll be warmer," he said before going out the room, shutting the door behind him. I put the clothes on, surprised at how warm they were. I opened the bedroom door back up. Sonic was leaning against the wall across from the door in the hallway. "They fit okay," he asked. I nodded. The sweatpants were a little long, but I had rolled them up. He walked back in the room and shut the door behind him. I sat down on his bed, running my fingers through my quills. I looked at one of the pictures on the floor. I picked it up and flipped it over. I was looking at myself. I was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress that flowed down to the last quarter inch of my thigh. My quills were straight and they were away from my face. I was holding a pale pink rose, looking up at the spectator shyly. There was a small poem attached to the picture. _Beautiful_ the title was. Sonic grabbed the picture out of my hands before I got to read it. "Hey," I said, getting up.

"This is private," he replied, gripping the picture. I sat back down.

"Why's everything private?"

"Just is."

"How?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because Amy."

"I'm tired of because, Sonic. Why can't you open up to me?"

"I already told you. We're in enough danger now, do you think we need we need any more?"

"No, but I'm just getting tired of staying away from you," I said, looking down. Sonic sat down next to me.

"You don't think I'm tired too," he asked. I looked up at him. I shrugged.

"You're just really good at hiding your feelings."

"Takes practice. But, there are things that I want to share with you. It's just the curse. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"Amy-"

"I really don't. I really like you. You're the first guy I've ever felt comfortable with. The only guy who I've felt I don't have to hide myself from. The only person in that case. You're the only guy who I can open up to and be girly to. Nobody else gives me the feelings you give me."

"Amy-"

"And you're-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't say those things. We can't make things worse than they already are." His eyes showed that he was serious. What if he was just trying to put the fact out that he didn't have any affection for me? I turned my head away. I crossed my arms as well. I could play that "I don't care" attitude too. Me and sonic sat in silence for at least ten minutes before it started driving me crazy. I couldn't act like I didn't want to be closer to him when I actually did. I wondered if he felt the same way when he had kissed me those three times or when he put himself in front of me or when he saved me from what I didn't know was trying to kill me. Maybe he is scared to let me in because of the curse. Fate bought us together just to tear us apart. The end of the world over a simple love. I think there was more than the mystery than what Sonic had translated to me. The two people did more than leave each other. But what? What could they possibly do to get a curse so severe? Did they piss Cupid off? Or was it someone else they aggravated? The world is still here so it couldn't have ended a bunch of times. Is Sonic and I the last ones? The last people in the curse? If we fail: it's the end of the world? If succeed, which I hope we do, will the curse be lifted?

I looked at Sonic. He looked like he was zoned out or deep in thought. Probably in deep thought. About what though? Well there is that choice he has to make. Hand me over or lead the bad guys to the heroes. Why do they want me anyway? "Sonic," I asked softly.

"What," he said without looking at me. His gaze stayed fixed on the door.

"Um why do they want me? What am I to them?"

"Another pawn to world domination. I'm not sure what they want with you, but I do know that it's not a good thing."

"But if you don't lead them to-"

"Do you really think I'm going to do either?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Not at all. Their threats don't scare me."

"They don't?"

"Nope. And their threats won't ever scare me."

"But what if they threaten your family, your friends, even your life?"

"There are loopholes. You just have to look closely for them."

"Loopholes? Really?"

"Don't act so surprised. You take them all the time."

"When?"

"Right now."

"What?"

"Don't 'what'. You know exactly what you're doing."

"I do not. What am I doing?"

"I have no clue, but you're doing something." I laughed. He smiled for once as he looked at me. The smile lit up his whole face and it made him even more attractive to me. The smile only lasted a second though. I was still happy that I got to see it though. I was smiling dumbly at him when I heard my phone buzz on the floor in my jean pocket. I picked up my wet jeans and took the cell phone out my pocket. "Hello," I said answering it.

"Hey honey, I'm just letting you know that your father and I won't be home tonight. There's some broccoli casserole in the refrigerator in case you get hungry," my mom's voice said through the phone. Broccoli casserole? Gross.

"Um okay mom. See ya tomorrow," I said before hanging up. Great, now I would have to spend the night at Sonic's house. Actually that was pretty great.

"What happened," Sonic asked.

"My mom and dad won't be coming home tonight so I guess you're stuck with me for a little while," I replied, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Great," he said sarcastically. I hit him in the arm before I got up and tried to walk past him. He wound his arm around my waist and pulled me down so that I fell on the bed. He laughed at me. I grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at him. It hit him. I laughed and he grabbed it and got closer to me. I tried to move away but he grabbed my leg and pulled me back. He started hitting me with the pillow playfully. I grabbed another pillow and started hitting him back. We were laughing so hard. I had never actually seen or heard him laugh. It was really carefree and showed another happy teenage boy. We stopped hitting each other after all the feathers were out of the pillows. I kicked him in the stomach playfully. "You're such a pillow killer," I said. He smiled. "You started it," he said.

"No way. You did."

"No you did." I sat up.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." I got crawled closer to him and he leaned toward me, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes you did, pillow murderer." I smiled even bigger as he did. We kissed each other at the same exact time. I pushed his shoulders down, landing on top of him as he fell back. His hands roamed around my back and sides. My hands wandered up his shirt, feeling his abs and muscles. I suddenly got up and ran to the darkest corner of his room. He got up too, but stayed on the other side of the room. I felt a tear slid down my cheek. "Don't cry Amy," I heard Sonic say. He was looking at me.

"We're never going to be together, Sonic. You said so yourself. This is all a part of the dumb curse that we and the rest of our descendants have to live with forever. I just can't live with the torture anymore," my voice cracked. I slid down to the floor, hiding my face in the knees, crying silently. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up at him and saw pity and sincerity in his eyes. He wiped some of my tears away gently, the feel of his touch making my heart race. I bit my lip, scolding myself mentally from kissing him. I leaned my head onto his chest, my heart racing even more than before. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, comforting me. His hand squeezing my arm gently as a gesture that everything was going to be okay. I didn't want a gesture though. I wanted to hear him say it. To hear him say that he loved me. To even hear myself say that I loved him back. My stomach growled loudly- ruining the sweet comforting moment.

"Are you hungry," Sonic asked. I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about my stomach. I've rarely been eating anyway. All that organic food my mom makes is not part of my diet and it never will. Sonic pulled me up and walked me out into the hallway. "Is your parents or sisters home," I whispered. He shook his head. He led me down to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for me at an island in the middle of the kitchen. I sat down in it and watched as Sonic scrambled around, looking for something to cook up. I wondered why he was doing all this stuff for me. If he needed to stay away from me, then why is he still caring?

I noticed a small picture frame on the counter. It was of their family. Greg and Diana were smiling brightly, either of the twins on their laps. Sonic was kind of off to the side. The smile not reaching his eyes or making him even seem happy to be there. He reminded me of myself when my parents took those pictures with me when I was younger. I would always smile, but it seemed like a fake smile. Just a show. Hiding what was inside.

"Amy," I heard Sonic ask. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Yes," I replied.

"We have no food so we're gonna have to go out. Any ideas?"

"McDonald's?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Even I don't know."

"How about that Applebee's down the street?"

"Um have you seen what I'm wearing? I can't go out looking like this." He shrugged.

"Sure you can, I mean at eleven o' clock at night, I'm sure no one else is all dressed up."

"It's eleven already?"

"Yea, why?"

"Just didn't seem like that long."

"Well we were making out for a while and then you cried your eyes out. Plus that pillow fight lasted for a little less than an hour."

"Oh, everything just seemed to go so fast."

"Time does fly at times. Alright, we going or what?"

"What?"

"You like annoying me don't you."

"That's my job, I just can't help it." I fakely smiled widely at him. He chuckled. The rest of the night went by pretty _normal_. We ate dinner and drove right back home. No weird ancestor meetings, no weird stories, and no weird curse. For once I felt like a regular mobian going out with her complicated relationship boyfriend for a late night dinner. Well a regular mobian wearing a guy's shirt and sweatpants in a restaurant. Once we got back, Sonic carried me up the stairs to his room. He laid me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I felt my eyes drooping. I watched Sonic grab a blanket that was folded on the foot of his bed and start to lie down on the floor.

"Sonic," I said sitting up. He looked at me.

"Yea."

"Can you, you know," I said. He sighed, but lay down in the bed beside me. I felt safer with him near me. I grabbed his hand and pulled it so his arm was around me. He squeezed my hand. I smiled, happy he let me do that, and went to sleep in his arms.

**I had to put a little fluff in there with the pillow fight and the kissing and the whole sleeping in his arms thing. I named this chap "Mixed Feelings" because it kind of shows how they care for each other, but at the same time, the curse is the thing that they're scared of that'll break them apart. Tell me if that made sense. But, i just had to make them spend a little time with each other and focus on what their feelings and where they're relationship is going to end up. Why am i talking so much? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Late Night Chat

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 7 Late Night Chat**

I opened my eyes and felt Sonic's warm arm around me. I felt groggy, though I saw no sign of light anywhere. I sighed and I felt Sonic's arm tighten around me. "You alright," he asked. I turned over to face him. His eyes were the first things I saw. They glowed in the darkness. I wished my eyes could look as pretty as his. "I'm fine," I replied. I snuggled my head into his chest and closed my eyes. I waited for sleep, but it didn't come. I still heard the small gentle breathing of me and Sonic. I pulled my head away from his chest to look at him. He was staring out into space. "Thinking again," I asked. He looked down at me.

"Yea, if you want to call it thinking," he replied, his voice low.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I can't sleep. Why waste time sleeping when I could talk to you?"

"You need to go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Just please."

"I'm not going to sleep without a reason."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because it annoys you."

"If I tell you it doesn't annoy me, then will you stop?"

"No, because I would know that you were lying."

"How would you know if I was lying or not?"

I didn't answer. I really wouldn't know if he was lying or not. "I don't know," I replied, looking down. I felt his hand push back my quills from my face. I quickly shook them back.

"Why do you hide yourself," he asked. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Why do you hide yourself? Your beauty. Your personality. Your creativity. Your strength. Why do you hide all of that?"

"What personality? What creativity? What strength? What beauty? I have none of those things. I'm just a waste of space."

"No you're not. You are so much more than that what you think of yourself."

"No I'm not. I'm the saddest excuse for a daughter there is."

"Your parents don't think that."

"Yes they do. I hear them talking all the time about me."

"What do they say?"

"A lot of things. They think I'm some different and weird. They think it's weird that I draw a lot of strange things. They think it's weird that I'm quiet and shy. My parents are the bright movie screens and I'm just the dull production that goes with them."

"You're not dull Amy."

"Yes I am. Amelia is my name and it's so peppy. My mom's friends used to get excited to meet me until they actually saw who I was and what I was like. You live up to your name, but me, what's the name Amelia going to do for me?"

"It'll show that you're sophisticated. It'll show that you're unique. That you're not afraid to stand out. Our names don't always have to be what other people expect them to be. We make our names what we make ourselves. Sure my name sounds cool and lively and exciting, but truthfully I despise my name."

"You do?"

"Hate it actually."

"Why? Your name is so awesome."

"Because people expect big things from me just like how my name describes big things. That's what my parents expected, but I disappointed them. I disappoint everyone who comes into my life."

"You haven't disappointed me."

"Yet."

"No, not at all. You're you. That's what means the most to me."

"I think you should be thinking about yourself when you say that." I half smiled.

"Well I can be pretty awesome," I said in a funny voice He smirked. I giggled.

"Okay awesome girl, time to go to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Unless you want to get up at 5 o' clock in the morning, I suggest you go back to sleep."

"Okay." I wiggled closer to him, leaning my head on his chest. My eyes closed and I fell into unconsciousness.

**Bonjour, this was just a little chapter to keep you guys updated. It probably wasn't that good, but oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Dangerous Beings

**All Characters Belong to Sega except Alexander and Sophia.**

**Ch. 8 Dangerous Beings**

I walked downstairs to greet my parents. Sonic had zoomed us through the door right after they opened it. I had changed my clothes and fixed my hair after Sonic jumped out my open window. "Hi," I said to my parents. They turned and smiled fake smiles at me. They mumbled hellos before shuffling upstairs. I knew they didn't like me. I'm just their weird dark daughter. I went into the kitchen and got an apple. I bit into it feeling the sweet juice flow into my mouth. I sat down on a stool at the island. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that Sonic had sent me a text. I never had his number before so how- That little sneak. I shook my head and read the text. _Meet me in the woods ASAP_ it said. I finished my apple quickly and went out the door. I ran to the place where I had met Sophia, that same pull leading me there. "Sonic," I called, looking around. "Hello Amy," a voice behind me said. It was a familiar female voice with a French accent. I turned and saw Sophia and Alexander. Sophia smiled warmly at me. I took one step back.

"Don't be afraid Amy, we won't hurt you," she said.

"Where- where's Sonic," I asked.

"He wasn't invited. We thought we could have a little alone time with you."

"I'm not supposed to be near you guys."

"Why? Because Sonic said so? We're friends remember?"

"You dropped me. You wanted to take me. You wanted to kill me."

"We need you Amy. If you cooperate, there will be no harm to you."

"You're lying."

"No, Amy. I'm not. My lips do not lie remember?"

"You lied to me about Rosalinda."

"We were best friends and she is evil. Wishing for you and Sonic to not be together. You guys are meant for each other. What's the use in hiding true love?" She stepped closer to me and held out her hand. "Amy, you belong with us. Come with us," her voice said, almost hypnotizing me. Her pupils were acting weird as I looked into them. I was confused.

"What are you doing with your eyes," I asked. Sophia looked surprised and angry. She looked down at my neck. I looked down as well. A necklace with a pink rose pendant was on me.

"Sonic gave you this?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure how this got here."

"Then take it off and you'll be free of his possession." Her voice was starting to hypnotize me again. I took off the necklace.

"Take my hand and come with us," she said. I was absolutely absorbed. I needed to go with them. They were my only choice. I dropped the necklace to the ground and stepped closer to Sophia.

"I will go with you," I said, sounding as if I was in a trance. Just when my hand was about to touch hers, something pulled me away. I snapped out of it and saw Sonic standing in front of me, a few yards away from them. He threw the necklace back to me. "Put it on and don't ever take it off," he growled at me. I put it back on. What was Sophia doing to me? Alexander crouched down, ready to fight. Sophia glared Sonic.

"We gave you an ultimatum now you give us the girl or else," Sophia threatened. Sonic's fur was getting darker again, faster now. His body was shaking. Out of anger? Suddenly all of Sonic's fur was a dark navy as was the aura around him. I backed up, knowing whatever was wrong with him wasn't good. Alexander smirked and lunged at Sonic at a speed faster than Sonic's. Sonic noticed this and he was faster. He ran toward Alexander and kicked him in the jaw before Alexander even noticed him. Alexander fell back into the trees, falling into some. His fur also turned dark, making me shiver. After that all the other things I saw were dark navy blurs all over the place. Were they fighting? What was that power? "Amy run," I heard Sonic's voice yell. I obeyed. I ran through the woods as fast as I could. I heard running behind me. I looked back and saw Sophia running behind me, right on my tail. I accelerated, but so did she. She grabbed me from around the back and threw me into a tree. She sped up to me using super speed. She held me up by my neck against the tree, choking me. She raised her fist and jabbed it into my stomach hardly. If she was human, how could she be this strong?

"You are coming with us or you die," she growled before throwing me into another tree. I got up quickly and started running again, faster. I couldn't let her catch me. Somehow she grabbed me from around the back again. She tackled me. She turned me over, her sitting on my stomach. Her hands pinning my arms down. "Let go," I yelled. Sophia smirked as if this were all a game. She opened her mouth and I saw her teeth. They were razor sharp and terrifying. I knew they were vampires. Sonic so owed me twenty bucks if we lived through this.

"You're a foolish child, aren't you? Never knowing the truth," she said, taunting me. Sonic lied about the shot. They were vampires, that stupid shot didn't even exist. He lied to me, but why? Sophia laughed deviously.

"You're little boyfriend wants to keep you safe, but he doesn't know that'll only get you killed," she said.

"He knows what's best for me."

"Does he? What about you? Do you know what's best for you or do you let _him_ do all the deciding for _you_?"

"I make my own decisions."

"Then come with us. Don't fight back just because he wants you to. You can be happy with us. You'll be my daughter and everything will be good."

"No."

"No? Well then let's see if I can change your mind." She smirked deviously at me before she bit my neck. I screamed as I felt the pain and the blood being pulled out against my will. "Sonic," I cried. It hurt so much, I wanted it to stop. I felt my body getting weaker and weaker by the second. I felt my eyes drooping before something pulled Sophia off me roughly. Sonic was standing over me, glaring at Sophia who was now on the ground, glaring back at him, blood around her lips. My blood. "Next time I will kill her without a second thought," she said before disappearing. Sonic looked around, making sure she was gone. Then he looked at me and worry overwhelmed his face. He bent down, kneeling next to me. His hand went to my bloody neck. I could feel his fingers outlining the two piercings Sophia's teeth had left me. "Amy, I'm- I'm so sorry," he said. A single tear fell down his face.

"I'm okay Sonic," I said my voice low and scratchy.

"No Amy, you're not."

"I'm fine. I- I can walk and-"

"No Amy, let me carry you."

"S- Sonic, p- please let me try." He shook his head.

"I need to get you back to my house, fast."

"B- But S- Sonic I- I can do- do it."

"Shh, Amy, I'm gonna get you home. I promise."

"Prom- Prom- Promise?"

"Shh, try not to talk for now. Just close your eyes. When you wake up, you'll be better."

"S- Sonic, I- I lo- lo-"

"Shh, whatever it is, we can talk later." His voice was so soothing and soft. I'd never heard it so soft. I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw I was in Sonic's bedroom. I was in his bed, wrapped up in blankets. I moved my neck a little and it stung fiercely in response. My eyes flicked around, looking for Sonic. I spotted him sitting in a beanbag chair next to his bed. He was writing in a notebook. "Sonic," I asked my voice low. He looked up at me. Relief flashed in his eyes. He dropped the notebook and got closer to me.

"Hey, how are you feeling," he asked, his voice softer than last time.

"My neck hurts."

"It'll be sore for a little while, but it'll get better."

"Sophia was a vampire. Sonic, you lied to me." He sighed.

"I didn't want you to know the real threat behind them. They can snap your neck easily and even I didn't want to face the fact that they could kill you at any given time. I just wanted to protect you."

"Then I was right? About them?" He smirked a little.

"Yes, you were right." I smiled a little.

"You so owe me twenty bucks."

"When did we make a bet?"

"A while ago. I had this dream the other night that you and me were younger and we made a bet trying to see what they were. I said vampires and you said zombies or something like that. When did that happen?"

"Not in this life, I know that much. The time, I'm not so sure."

"Oh."

"You should go back to sleep, let the wound heal a little more."

"But-"

"No buts. You need time to rest. It's not just your neck that was injured."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"Of course and I always will." I closed my eyes.

_I love you Sonic_, I thought before letting sleep come over me.

* * *

"What was that power you used when your fur got darker," I asked. I had woken up again after what Sonic said was two days. I was still in Sonic's bed, trying to heal. So far my neck was making progress and I had strained a muscle in my stomach that was healing quickly.

"It's an old power called Dark. Every one of my descendants had it, but not all of them unlocked it."

"You have to unlock it?"

"Yea, by anger. But the anger can't be over just anything. The anger has to be a strong fiery rage. Going Dark is really dangerous. Once you turn it, all you have is rage going through you. It took everything I had to tell you to run even though it only lasted a second."

"You were angry at them?"

"If they were going to hurt you. I already hate them, but to try and destroy the thing that means most to me, well that'll set up my rage."

"I mean the most to you?"

"Yea, I'm in love with you. From the moment I first saw you I was." Talk about a shocker.

"You love me? Then why were you so cold to me before?"

"Because I didn't want to pull you into this. Your safety meant the most to me at the time. I always knew you were out there; I just kept planning ways to keep you away from me. Of course none of them worked, but it still didn't hurt to try."

"I'll always be safe around you."

"Not always."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that my Dark powers drain me. If they make a sneak attack and I'm weak: they'll kill us without a blink of the eye. They will take advantage of us."

"So, they'll take advantage of our relationship?"

"Yea."

"You mean when we weren't close and you practically hated me-"

"Never hated you."

"Well when they thought you hated me, they kept trying to put us together. They wanted us to be together, but why?"

"We, only you and I, have the power to end the curse. We also hold the key to world destruction. That's what they want: world destruction. They wanted us together because they thought that would distract us from finding a way to end the curse."

"They want world domination because they couldn't love? They can love now so I don't understand their plan."

"I don't understand the whole midst of it either. We'll just have to wait and see what they have up their sleeves."

"While we're waiting can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm in love with you too. Even when I thought you didn't like me, I still couldn't help the attraction that pulled me to you. I didn't give up thinking that we could be together one day and I still won't. Alexander and Sophia don't matter when I'm with you. Their threats won't kill the love and it never will. It doesn't matter that we're a part of a curse. What matters is that we love each other and that our love will never die."

"Amy-"

"Sonic, you said that you were in love with me so just say that you love me."

"Amy stop-"

"What? Sonic you're making no-" he put his hand over my mouth. He smiled.

"Can't you just shut up and kiss me already," he joked. I moved his hand away and kissed him. The kiss was right, the kiss wasn't forced, it wasn't dangerous, it was love.

**Aww they love each other, so cute. And sry bout the vamp thing, had finished watchin eclipse when i wrote it sooo. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Love Lost

**All Characters belong to Sega except Ciara, Crystal, Sophia, Rosa, Adrian, and Alexander.**

**Ch. 9 Love Lost**

I twisted and turned in the bed. My hands reached for Sonic, but he wasn't there. I opened my eyes and saw that he wasn't there. I sat up in the bed. Ciara was staring at me curiously. "What are you doing in here," I asked, pulling the covers up and around me. She raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said.

"I fell asleep here, now what are you doing in Sonic's room?"

"Fell asleep? Interesting. I was snooping around as usual."

"Oh. Is your mom and dad here too?"

"Naw, they dropped me and Crystal off and went back to the road."

"Where are they going?"

"I don't know. Another business trip I guess."

"Oh. Your brother is still here right?"

"Why? Are you missing him already?"

"No, I just need to know."

"Truthfully I don't know where he is."

"You don't?"

"Nope, but if you tell me the _real_ reason why you're in here than maybe I'll recall where he went."

"I hurt my neck and Sonic was taking care of me."

"How did you hurt your neck?"

"I was trying to ride a skateboard and fell on my neck. Almost snapped it, but luckily not."

"Oh, well Sonic's downstairs."

"Okay." I got out the bed and ran out the room. Ciara followed me. When I reached the living room, I saw Sonic copying something out of an old dusty book. I smiled and skipped to him. I sat on his lap, surprising him. He smiled at me though and pulled me closer. Ciara watched us, almost seeming kind of sad.

"Ciara why don't you go in the kitchen and help your sister make breakfast," Sonic said. She muttered something as she walked out the room. Sonic kissed my cheek, then my temple, the bottom of my jaw, and then finally my lips. I kissed him back, finally feeling free. I didn't have to hide my feelings anymore and that made things a lot easier for me. His arm wound around my waist and his other hand went to my neck. My hands got tangled up in his quills, almost tugging at them. Sonic pulled away after a few minutes. "Hey beautiful," he said. I blushed.

"Hi," I said. I looked down at the book Sonic had been copying out of. It was small and thin. I picked it up and flipped through the pages. All of them had pictures on one side and a long script on the other. Most of the pictures were of hearts and flames. Other pictures were drooping roses, and dark meadows. One picture stopped me though. I studied the picture, wondering if what I was seeing was real. The picture was of me and Sonic. I looked almost scared, but angry, looking fiercely at the spectator, leaning opposite from Sonic. He, on the other hand, had his arms crossed across his chest, looking completely angry, glaring at the spectator. I tore my eyes away from the picture to the script. It talked of a horrible curse and a tall tale of forbidden love. _One day the decision will be made. Will the world end or will the curse be shattered forever? The only thing is: When will this day come? _The text kind of creeped me out. Sonic never said anything about a decision.

I looked at him to see him also staring down at the book. "What decision," I asked softly. His eyes went to me, anger flashing through them.

"The decision to either join them or do what's right," he replied.

"What is the right thing to do?"

"You don't need to worry about that Amy."

"But I want to know. How do you stop the curse?" He looked away.

"It doesn't matter Amy."

"But you said we're the only ones who can stop it."

"We are the only ones, but it only takes one of us."

"But I don't want to let you go off and do something dangerous. You could kill yourself and I wouldn't know."

"Stopping the curse does require me to-. Never mind."

"So you do have to die? Sonic, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't you to take it into your own hands."

"But I'm not going to let you-"

"Amy, it's either you or me. You're the last doppelganger like me, but I know my destiny, you don't. You have so much to live for. So much to achieve. I'm not going to let your potential go to waste," he said softly, looking at me. I shook my head and felt tears in my eyes. He pulled me closer to him, hugging me. I felt my tears come out.

"Please don't leave me," I choked.

"I won't. Not for now at least."

"I mean not ever."

"Sorry to disappoint you then."

* * *

I followed Sonic into the dark cave. We had found in some old textbooks where we could try or start to find Adrian and Rosa. We had followed all the steps and it led us to this giant cave. We haven't talked since the conversation about the sacrifice. I didn't want to let Sonic go. I didn't care about the curse. Sophia and Alexander could stalk us all our lives, but it wouldn't matter as long as me and Sonic were together. We could have a small ceremony, with a big reception party. Honeymoon in Hawaii and raise two or three kids. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. No matter how much I dreamed it would, I knew it wouldn't.

Sonic stopped in front of a giant gate with a small, rusted lock on it. The gate was wedged between a huge opening. Sonic pulled off the lock easily and pulled the gate open. He took one step in and motioned for me to come with him. I grabbed his hand and the torches in the hallway lit fires. Sonic led me down the long hallway. I kept looking around, looking for some kind of door, but all I saw were weird paintings. All the images were painted in red liquid and for a second I thought it was blood. I got a little closer to Sonic who was still holding my hand. We finally reached a door. Sonic opened it and we saw a small living room. We walked in, shutting the door behind us. Adrian sped into the room and looked at us curiously. He looked just like he did in my dreams. He smiled at us. "Well, looks like you guys found us," he said, his accent thin. Sonic smirked.

"Wasn't easy, but we did it," he said. Rosa sped into the room to see what was going on. She looked just like me, but with longer hair and matured features. She smiled at me.

"Hello Amy, I have been waiting for you," she said before walking off.

"Does she," I whispered to Sonic. He nodded. I let go of his hand reluctantly and followed Rosa down a short hallway that led to a balcony. It showed off the dark night sky. I stood next to her and leaned my hands on the railing like her.

"You're afraid," she said, almost as if stating.

"Um no," I lied. She smiled as she looked at me.

"Not of me. Of losing the one you love."

"Oh. You know about that?"

"Amy, I knew it before you were even born. I've had the feeling myself."

"When?"

"When Adrian first turned Dark. It was terrifying. I kept thinking that he was going to lose the fight. I couldn't stop thinking what I was going to do without him. He made it though."

"But Sonic's not."

"True."

"What's going to happen afterwards?"

"The curse will be lifted. Sophia and her mate will be destroyed automatically and you will gain your powers."

"Powers? What powers?"

"Magical powers. I can't explain since there are so many, but I do know that you'll use them for good."

"How do you know that? How do you know that I won't use them to avenge the world?"

"I know because you remind me much of myself when I was your age. I felt like I wasn't where I was supposed to be until you meet that one special person. Adrian never left my side and I know that Sonic won't leave yours. You'll know what to do when you receive your powers. Even if your heart is telling you to avenge him." I sighed.

"It's not going to be easy, is it?"

"No. But sometimes the right kind of love is the love that lets go. Just because you let him go doesn't mean that you're letting him go for good, because he'll always be in here." She put her hand over my heart.

"But there are so many things I want."

"And there are still things I want."

"Like what?"

"When I was your age, I couldn't help but think about what it would be like if I wasn't princess. I wanted a husband who would kiss me when he got home. I wanted little babies that would resemble Adrian and I. I used to dream about me and Adrian sitting on a front porch somewhere surrounded by our grandchildren. Their innocent smiles, effervescent laughter, and the thought of knowing that we started them. I still dream about the perfect wedding, the perfect cake, the perfect honeymoon location, the perfect children. Yet, all we're going to be is this. Never moving forward while the world keeps moving."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not something you should be ashamed of. It was our destiny and we had to follow it through. What do you dream about when you think about your future?"

"Um, when I was five, I used to dream about a big fancy wedding in the Disney castle. I would wear a big princess gown and my husband would be Aladdin." I laughed. "We would have our honeymoon in Disneyworld. When I was eight I thought of raising seven kids with a husband who loved me for me. When I was twelve I thought about becoming a journalist and date a movie star. Now I see nothing."

"You're confused?"

"Yes. There's just so much to take in and every day I keep coming up blank about what tomorrow's going to bring."

"If you listen closely to the wolves and their heart beat, you can hear the future."

"Why wolves?"

"Because they are the wisest of animals. Owls are the symbol, but wolves bring courage and love no matter what other people think about them."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Rosa smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged her too, knowing this might be the last time I ever spoke to her.

* * *

I made sure Sonic was asleep before slipping out of bed. I threw on some clothes quickly. I picked up my duffel bag. I looked back over at Sonic. I sighed quietly and went up to him. I kissed his lips gently, being careful not to wake him up. "I love you," I whispered before slipping back to the door. I ran out the house quietly and ran to the secret altar. It was raining, thunder and lightning were also active.

I walked to the altar, just when I was about to touch it, I heard his voice. "What are you doing here," he asked. I turned and looked at Sonic.

"How did you find me?"

"You're a horrible sneak and I followed you. Amy, do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I know I'm saving your life."

"My life doesn't matter if you're at stake." He sped up to me.

"Let me do it, please."

"No, now I need you to go home. Now."

"But, will I see you again?"

"Please Amy, just go."

"Not until you answer my question."

"I don't know. Now go."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are," I heard Rosa say. Sonic grabbed my arms and spun my around. I felt other arms surround me and drag me away from the altar, away from Sonic. "No," I screamed. Rosa tightened her arms around me so that I couldn't move.

"Hurry Sonic, Adrian won't be able to stall them for long," Rosa yelled. Sonic nodded and quickly went to my duffel bag. He grabbed the emeralds and set them on the altar. He started murmuring something and the emeralds started glowing. Sonic's fur also started to glow. I heard a bang and Rosa's arms left me. I turned and saw her and Sophia fighting. I turned away and ran up to the altar which was now covered with a blue aura. The aura seemed like a shield as it wouldn't let me in. Sonic was still murmuring something. I wanted him to stop. "Sonic," I screamed. He didn't seem to hear me. Rosa grabbed me again and pulled me back. The aura was becoming white and started to come toward us. I couldn't see Sonic. I felt a rush go through my veins as the whiteness overwhelmed Rosa and I. "I love you," I heard Sonic's voice whisper in my ear. I felt his lips press onto mine one last time before the whiteness let up. Sonic was gone and so was Sophia and Alexander. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. Rosa turned me around and hugged me. I cried into her shoulder. My soul mate was gone forever.

* * *

I walked into my own house with dread and loneliness. My parents frowned at me. "Amelia, where have you been," my mother asked. I looked down.

"Just be glad I'm home safely," I said before continuing up to my room. I shut the door behind me. I automatically looked at the picture I drew of Sonic. His eyes had lost the gleam they had in them though. His smirk seemed to have turned into a frown. And I could've sworn I saw a small teardrop in the corner of his eye. Another drop was on the floor next to him. I looked away and laid in my bed. I kicked off my shoes and pulled the covers around me. I closed my eyes and went into darkness.

* * *

I wandered around in the darkness. "Amy," I heard a voice ask. It was familiar. I turned and saw him. I smiled and ran toward him. He smirked and opened his arms. I lunged myself at him and landed in his arms. He picked me up and spun me around. He put me down and looked into my eyes before kissing me softly.

I opened my eyes and felt sadness come over me. It was only a dream. That's the only place where I would be able to see him. I would be happy in his arms in a fantasy only to wake up and face the reality: he was never coming back.

**I was literally crying when i wrote the end of this chap. He died :'( Why do i torture him, geez, like what kind of person am i? Not a nice one to Sonic. I guess i kind of tortured Amy too in this chap. I'm such a heartbreaker. In almost every story i write, something bad happens. I'm just a natural diaster creator. Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW! And don't worry, this isn't the end.**


	11. Shocker

**All characters belong to Sega excpet mr sage.**

**Ch.10 Shocker**

_He was my best friend. _

_Always there when I needed him._

_Why did I let him go?_

_He cared for me_

_When nobody else could care less._

_Why did I let him go?_

_He sheltered me,_

_Taking me in no matter how late or bad the time._

_Why did I let him go?_

_He loved me_

_More than anyone else._

_Why did I let him go?_

_I loved him_

_With my heart and soul._

_Why did I let him go?_

_Soulmates are forever_

_Though he left for me._

_Protecting me was never easy_

_Though he made it seem so._

_But know I know_

_He, my guardian angel,_

_Will never let me go. _

I stopped writing and looked down at my little poem. My life story for sure. I was in English class, without emotion. Everyone seemed so happy and joyful. They didn't even notice Sonic's disappearance. Not even the teachers. That's kinda sad if you ask me. My English teacher, Mr. Sage, walked over to my desk. "Done already Amy," he asked. I looked down at my paper again, wondering if I should let him read it or not.

"Um I don't know," I murmured. He took the paper from my hand gently and started to read it. I bit my lip, knowing it wasn't good. It was just a sad poem, no sign of happiness in it. I kind of wished that Sonic could have been there to read the poem, even it was about him. I just wished I could change time so that I could have got to him in time. So that I could change his mind. Long enough for Rose and Adrian to destroy them and then we'd be free. I could only dream of what could have been instead of what's going to happen now. Sonic only appeared for a few minutes in my dreams before disappearing or saying it was time for him to go. I wished that he could stay with me forever in my dreams. He would be with me all night, every night and he could be in my day dreams. Then I would see him more.

"This is fantastic," Mr. Sage bursted out. I was confused.

"What do you mean it's 'fantastic'?"

"This is the perfect example of love, angst, depression, sorrow, but also a sign that the character knows that her mate will never leave her even though she couldn't follow him into the dark unknown. Tell me Amy, how did you come up with such a poem?"

"Um personal experience."

"You have lost someone you love before?"

"Yes. Recently, actually."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's mine," I said, murmuring the last part under my breath. Mr. Sage patted my hands before the bell rang. He handed me back my paper and walked back to his desk. I got up and grabbed my books from off the desk. "Amy," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Scourge.

"What do you want," I asked, annoyed. I knew he was here to mess with me about how I was an idiot.

"Meet me after school at the bay. I mean right after school."

"Why?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Not here, not now. After school, bay, got it?"

"Yea sure whatever." He walked away. I wondered what he had in store. I actually saw a softness in his eyes that I never saw before. I could tell whatever he had to say was important, but was it good or bad?

* * *

I walked onto the dock where Scourge was standing at the end of, staring out at the water. "I came," I said when I reached him. He looked at me as I leaned on the pole apposite from him.

"Sonic, he's-" he started.

"Yea I know; he's gone."

"So that's true. How?"

"Because I'm an idiot. That's how. I tried to do it myself, but he followed me and took my place."

"Dude's brave."

"Did you bring me here to make me feel bad?"

"No, was just asking and I meant to tell you something else."

"Which is?"

"I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"I said I'm in love with you. How is that so hard to believe?"

"Because we've been enemies since pre-school. Plus, I love Sonic."

"Sonic's gone. You should move on. You can be happy with me. Happier than you would ever be with him."

"I'm only happy when I'm with him."

"You were happy with me before he came along."

"You annoyed me, and I was miserable until he came along. I'll be with him again, one day." I started to walk down the dock until Scourge grabbed my arm. He pulled me back and crushed his lips to mine. I tried to push him away, but that only made him madder. He kissed me out of anger, out of frustration. Soon enough, I just stayed put and waited for him to finish. His kisses started to get softer. He kissed my lips once, twice, a third time before pulling away. He was grinning. "All done," I asked. He nodded. I smiled sarcastically and punched him in the face. His neck snapped as his head turned and he fell on the ground. "Kiss me again and I will break your jaw," I said before stepping over him. I walked home frustrated with myself. I didn't want to wait for me to be reunited to Sonic. It was too many years away. There had to be some way I could bring him back. The wind blew restlessly against me. I pulled my jacket closer to my body. The wind blew harder. I sighed and turned around to see him standing before me. Though I felt none of his body warmth and his eyes were a glowing red. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. Sonic was a vampire.

**i know, short chap, but i was bored nd had this train of though goin nd didn't want to lose it. I wrote this chap in like 30 min so i know it's not the best chap in the whole world. Also the poem was my own creation, i wrote in school a couple of weeks ago in school for fun, so hope u guys enjoyed it. Nd wow, Sonic a vampire? I was too busy thinking about Twilight. But what can i say? Taylor lautner is just too hawt. Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Difficulties

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.11 Diffculties**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him how sorry I was, but I also felt afraid of him. He turned slightly as if he was about to walk away. "Wait," I said, grabbing his surprisingly warm hand. His eyes went back to me, though he said nothing. "Don't leave me, please," I said. He looked frustrated and angry with my words. He looked away, eyeing something. "Sonic, please say something, anything," I said, pleading.

"What is there to say," he said, his voice sounded the same, but there was a dark edge to it.

"Say that I'm an idiot. Say that you love me. Say that you miss me. Something."

"I can tell you to stay away from me."

"What? Why?"

"You're the vampire expert, you should know."

"Blood? Is that what you need?"

"That's why you need to keep your distance."

"You told me that last time, but look at what happened."

"Amy, I could-"

"You won't hurt me." He looked at me.

"How do you know that? I could lose myself at any given time."

"You won't hurt me, Sonic. You love me and I love you. Love should be strong enough to pull us through." I pulled him into an alley where no one could see us. I picked up a sharp rock from off the ground. "Amy, don't," he said.

"I know what I'm doing Sonic, just trust me," I said, cutting my hand. A few drops of blood spilled out. Sonic looked away. I held my hand up to his mouth, but he backed away.

"I'm not going to feed off you Amy," he said.

"We're in this together and you need blood to keep you strong. Animal blood might keep you feed, but you need human blood too."

"Stop watching that stupid vampire stuff. It's not the whole truth."

"But it gives me a little information about how to take care of you. Now, please drink."

"No, Amy."

"Why not?"

"Because I could drain your body of blood and I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't, I promise." He looked at me and then at my bloody hand. I lifted my hand to his lips. I felt his lips against my hand and the blood being pulled out, but softly, not painfully like Sophia had done it. He pulled away from my hand after a few seconds. "You need more than that," I said. He shook his head. I noticed his eyes were back to their light green color.

"Small doses will keep me strong enough," he replied.

"Okay," I said. I went into his arms, hugging him. He seemed surprised at first, but soon loosened up and wound his arms around me too.

"I've really missed you Sonic. A month without you was too much," I told him.

"It was a month? Felt like a year." I smiled a little.

"An eternity. Hey, how did you become this?"

"There are ways."

"Like?"

"Adrian helped me out, that's all I'm gonna say."

"Oh. You don't want me to try and do the same right?"

"The kind of vampires you know about are Rosa and Adrian. I'm a rare kind."

"What does that mean?"

"I can age. I can reproduce. I still have all my human qualities. I'm basically a human, but I crave blood instead of food."

"Oh, well that's different."

"The vampire expert feeling jealous?"

"No not at all."

"Yea right."

"I am right."

"Right."

"What?"

"Confused?"

"Um yea."

"Good than." I smiled and pulled away a little so that I could look at him. He was smiling. I leaned up and kissed him. My hands went up to his neck, locking themselves around it. His hands wounded around my waist, pulling me closer. His lips molded mine and I found how much I missed the joy I felt in my heart when he kissed me. I backed him up against the wall, kissing him more hungrily. I felt his muscles tense up. I didn't stop. I wanted him more than anything. His arms unwound themselves around my waist. He pushed my away by my shoulders gently. He didn't push me away away, but he got me to stop kissing him. I looked at his eyes to see them at my neck. I then understood. He didn't want to get to close. "Sorry," I murmured. His eyes met mine. "Its fine, I'll get over it," he said. I looked down at my hand that was still bleeding. I put it back to his lips. He pushed my hand down.

"No Amy," he said.

"You're still weak."

"I'll hunt later."

"Please."

"No, I'm not going to take blood from you."

"But-"

"We should get you home, c'mon," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me out the alley. We walked down the dark streets in silence. He was still being difficult, but that's what made him my Sonic. Couples have fights. They always do and they always get back together. Not a lot though, but Sonic was my soul mate, I couldn't let him go. Not again.

We stopped at my front door. I stood in front of him. "Are you going to be at school tomorrow," I asked. He shrugged.

"Depends."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that Alexander and Sophia weren't our only enemies."

"So there are more people who want to kill us?"

"You want to see the list?"

"That many?"

"Yea, but they won't get near you. I promise."

"What about you? I need you to be safe too."

"I'll be fine Amy."

"You promise?"

"What am I promising?"

"That you won't leave me. That you'll come back every night okay. That you won't get yourself killed. That you'll always love me."

"Alright, I promise."

"Thanks," I said hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me more quickly this time. Maybe getting used to being in control of himself. He pulled away and kissed my forehead quickly before speeding away. I turned around and opened my front door. My mom and dad weren't home, as usual. I dragged myself upstairs and into my room. I laid down on my bed. "Tired already," I heard Sonic ask. I sat up quickly and looked at him. He was leaning against the wall opposite from my bed with his arms crossed, a grin across his face. I smiled. "How did you get in here," I asked.

"The window."

"My window is locked."

"Not anymore it's not."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good, didn't want to confuse you with my big word vocabulary."

"What big word vocabulary? You just confuse me period."

"Maybe it's because you're so cute when you're confused." I blushed. He looked over at my bulletin board and his grin dropped. I looked over at the board too and I saw what he was looking at. I went up to the board and took the picture down. "When did you draw that," he asked.

"A while ago."

"When?"

"A few months ago."

"Would you like to elaborate on that?"

"I drew it the day I met you. When I got home, all these features of you just flooded into my mind and I just had to draw it."

"This was a bad idea," he said walking to the window. I ran after him.

"Sonic, stop," I said, grabbing his arm.

"Let go."

"No, it's a picture. What's the problem?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Well, I am worried about it so it is something."

"Why does something always have to be wrong? Can't I do anything without you finding out?"

"Sonic, we're in this together whether you like this or not, what choice do I have to not find out what's going on? I almost let you kill yourself without even having a clue. I'm not going to make the same mistake again." He looked at me.

"So that's what you're afraid of. Losing me," he said softly.

"How is that so hard to believe? I thought I showed you how much I cared about you, but I guess I didn't prove it enough." I let go of his arm and backed up. He walked up to me, took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. I wished that we could have no difficulties, but all couples do. That's just what makes them stronger.

**I'm kind of disappointed in this chap becuz i wanted to make it differently but it came out so wrong. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Nd HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!**


	13. The End to a New Beginning

**All Characters belong to Sega except Melanie and Utanio. Btw, this is the last chap.**

**Ch. 12 The End of the Beginning**

I paced around my room. It's been five years since Sonic became a vampire. He was right about the aging thing. He's 21 like me and he'll live a human's lifetime. We live together now and I was waiting for him to come home. I looked over at our baby girl, Melanie, who was sitting on the couch watching T.V. I sat down beside her and put her on my lap. "Mama," she gurgled when she was seated on my lap. She looked up at me with Sonic's light green eyes. I smiled. "Hi baby," I said.

"Dada," she said. I knew she was asking where Sonic was. Though even I didn't know. He'd been gone an awful lot lately. I had thought he defeated our enemies years ago. I looked down at the scar that ran down my arm.

_I ran down onto the field looking for Sonic. "Sonic," I called. They had been chased away from here, so he had to still be here. I felt a breeze behind me. I turned around and saw Sonic, though his eyes were a brighter red than the first time I saw him as a vampire. _

"_Oh, there you are," I breathed of relief. He smiled at me, though it had a more dark edge than usual. I hugged him, though his fur was cold. I pulled away, confused. Sonic was always warm, so why wasn't he now? _

"_What's wrong Amy? Why are you afraid of me," he said, but that chilling voice wasn't Sonic's. I backed up, but he only came closer. "Who are you," I asked, scared out of my wits. The imposter only grinned._

"_You know exactly who I am," he replied._

"_No I don't."_

"_You've dreamed about me many times."_

"_I don't recall."_

"_The meadow. The hero. Or do you only remember the little peasant girl."_

"_Utanio?"_

"_You must be Amy. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time."_

"_Why me?"_

"_You really thought the curse was over? Sonic may have destroyed himself, but you- you have to do something else."_

"_I'm not doing anything for you."_

"_Do you want to lose Sonic again? You just got him back."_

"_You're taunting me."_

"_Sonic taught you well didn't he?" I felt my back hit a tree. I was cornered._

"_Just leave me alone," I stuttered out. Utanio put both hands on either side of the tree, trapping me._

"_That's not the plan. Come with me, you need to." His pupils started acting weird, just like Sophia's did. Compulsion. Sonic had told me about it. It was a power vampires used on humans to hypnotize them to get them to do whatever they wanted. _

"_No I don't," I said. _

"_That little necklace won't be much help once it's off."_

"_It'll burn you."_

"_Me maybe, but not a human."_

"_Get away from her," I heard Sonic growl from behind me. Utanio smiled as he backed away from me. I felt Sonic's warm hand on my arm, pulling me back. He stood in front of me, guarding me._

"_Sonic, you didn't mention she was such a charmer," Utanio said._

"_Leave before I wipe that big smile off your face," Sonic threatened. Utanio glared._

"_Come do it then," he challenged. Sonic lunged at him in a blue blur. Utanio smiled and changed places with Sonic, now standing behind me. He wrapped his arm around my neck, choking me. His other hand on the side of my head, tilting it slightly. _

"_Careful now Sonic, her neck will snap easily," he said. I stayed still, knowing any given movement would get me killed. _

"_What do you want," Sonic asked, getting frustrated._

"_The emeralds. You scattered them when you sacrificed. I know you know where they are and I demand that you tell me where or else your little girlfriend here will get her neck snapped." Sonic's eyes darted between my face and Utanio's. I wanted to tell him to run, to not worry about me, but that would only make him give up the emeralds even faster. I knew he had them. They were tucked away in a drawer in his room. Sonic's eyes met mine and he suddenly had the emeralds in his hand. "Give them to me," Utanio said, the hand tilting my head outstretching to Sonic. Sonic sped to him and dropped the emeralds in his hand. He nodded to me._

"_Now give me Amy," he said. Utanio pushed me to Sonic. I fell into his comforting arms. _

"_Sonic, that was the worst decision you ever made," Utanio said. His fur started to turn red. Sonic backed up with me in tow. Sonic then slung me on his back and started running. I sensed Utanio coming after us. He pushed us onto the ground. We were so close to the border. The border to getting away from him. Sonic pushed me toward it. "Go," he growled. _

"_I'm not leaving you," I said, shaking my head. Utanio smiled as if this was amusing._

"_How cute, the sweetie won't leave her love. Guess I'll have to destroy you both," he said. He pulled out a stake and stabbed it into a side of Sonic's shirt, holding him down. He pulled out another one. He was going to- no I couldn't think of that happening. I noticed a sharp stick on the ground. I picked it up and looked at my arm. I hoped not to hit a vain before making a long scratch down my arm. Utanio was distracted by my blood as he sauntered toward me. I felt tears, I was going to die. _

"_You're a smart child aren't you," Utanio said as he reached me. I put out my arm to him._

"_Amy don't," I heard Sonic yell. I had the stick behind my back. I quickly put it through Utanio's heart. _

That scar reminded me of that dreadful day. Though the curse ended, Sonic and I could've gotten ourselves killed and we were close to it. Melanie's small fingers outlined the scar. One day I would tell her the story of forbidden love and a horrible curse. One day when she would have siblings to watch contently with her and gasp at all the supernatural things. Smile at the cute moments. Giggle at the jokes cracked through it all. Cry at the most tragic moment. Our story, I would one day tell them when they were much older. Old enough to understand and not be afraid. They were half vampire for Pete's sake, they had to understand.

"Mama, where dada," Melanie asked again. I stroked her wavy lavender quills.

"I don't know, but he'll be here soon," I said as soothing as possible. I was getting worried. Where was he? He was always home on time. I got up and held Melanie on my side. I went to the window and looked at the driveway. His car was there. I sighed of relief. I heard the door open. "Amy," I heard him ask. I walked over to the hallway. He saw me and smiled.

"There's my girls," he said. I put my hand on my hip.

"You're late again," I said. His smile dropped.

"I'm sorry, just a lot of things I need to take care of."

"Yea okay," I said, turning around. I felt his arms wound around my waist.

"You can't be that mad," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Sonic," I said as he started filling the side of my face with kisses. Melanie laughed. I broke free out of Sonic's grip, remembering that it was past her bedtime. Sonic grabbed my hand as I was about to walk away. "I got to put Melanie to sleep," I said.

"Hurry back," he said. I smiled and made my way upstairs. I put Melanie in her crib after I changed her clothes and diaper. I went back downstairs to see Sonic waiting for me in the living room. He smiled at me. I crossed my arms across my chest. His smile dropped. "Amy please," he said.

"Then tell me what's going on. You're even starting to get Melanie worried and she's not even two yet," I said.

"If I tell you, it'll ruin everything."

"How? What is there that would be surprising to me?"

"There are things."

"Like what? That's what I'm asking." He took my hand.

"Relax Amy, you'll be happy," he said. I felt something cold go around my finger, but I knew that was probably a cold part of his glove.

"Sonic, I'll be happy when you tell me. I mean, you could at least tell me a time when-" He held up my hand to me. I stared at the ring in astonishment.

"Please be mine," Sonic said, getting on one knee.

"You were sneaking around for a ring," I yelled. Sonic looked hurt.

"You don't get it do you," he asked.

"You've bought me tons of jewelry so what makes this piece so special?"

"It's an engagement ring."

"And what does- Wait, it's an engagement ring?" He smiled.

"Yes, I was trying to be different with asking you to marry me, but I see you're pretty traditional."

"Sonic, I- Sorry, I didn't know." He got up.

"Will you though?"

"Well… I mean it didn't have much effort," I said, messing around with him. His smile dropped. I smiled.

"I'm kidding, of course I will! You take things way too seriously," I said, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me too. I knew we were going to be together. Soul mates are meant to be together whether a stupid curse was in the way or not.

**And there you have it. I know, i might have skipped through everything, but there was really nothing more i could do with this story so i just decided to leave it on a happy note. Amy was 20 when she had Melanie if you guys were wondering. Amyway PLEASE REVIEW! And i hoped you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
